KissxSister kitsune!
by L33t Horo
Summary: Naruto is given a second chance for a normal life... but... just how normal will it be with two sisters like Ako and Riko?  KissxSister! WITH LEMONS! M for mature  Full version and ongoing! check profile for artworks on this fic
1. Chapter 1

KissxSister kitsune!

This is a oneshot (possibly more depending on reviews) as a challenge set by Revan-Sith (I seem to be one of the ONLY person who actually takes a challenge... no one has taken any of mine... -_- I feel so sad) anyways here is the fic... hope you enjoy, this has a SLIGHT crossover with kuroshitsuji, ONLY with the shinigami.

Chapter 1: Fuck ups of the shinigami

"So... this is how I die eh? All alone... figures... I never DID get married either... so... I will leave nothing more than tales of my heroics that will soon become myths and speculations..." Naruto said in a sad tone.

His eyes begun to close slowly as the sun begun to set in the horizon... "This is the last view I will ever see... such a beautiful dawn..." Naruto said with a tear trailing down his face.

"Is not fair... why... must I end up all alone... my friends... dead... my mentors and people I considered family... how did it come to this?" Naruto said as tears fell down as his body begun to shut down.

"I wish... I could start again... with a happy... family" Naruto said as he closed his eyes for his final rest

**Shinigami office**

A man with long long gray hair that covered his eyes with a few braids, he also has a noticeable scar across his face, neck, and left pinky finger, and has long, black fingernails. He wears all black, including an incredibly long, black top hat, and he wears a long, gray scarf across his chest, with it knotted by his hips, he was walking chuckling a bit as he finishing reading a book.

"So this is the so called Rokudaime hokage, Uzumaki Naruto e~h? This is REEEALY interesting" the man said.

"Grell... can you come here for a minute? I need your help with a soul" the man said.

"Eh, Undertaker? I can help? How happy I am!" Grell said as she hopped and skipped.

"Well... according to kami... this boy has a second chance... but he has to get his memory wiped out... he needs a fresh start" undertaker said.

"I understand! Wiped-out... memory! Yes sir!" Grell said with a crazy loony smile that showed her serrated teeth.

He took Naruto to the recollection facility, but did not take into consideration the spirit of the fox still in him...

The fox used the last remain of his power to hit the reaper... and knocked him out.

**5 minutes later**

Grell got up with a rather nasty bump on his head... he was annoyed because he couldn't remember if he finished wiping his memories clean...

"Just to make sure I will do a quickie on him... this SHOULD delete them all in a flash" he said as he prepared his reaper tool (a freaking chainsaw)

"Grell... hurry up... the time is kinda cutting it close" Undertaker said

Grell swung the chainsaw and only ripped a tiny bit of his memory...

"Uhmmm so he is to go to Japan in the 21st century eh? He is to be born and adopted by a family, however the wife will die... he ill remarry another young woman who has twin girls... he will live there... his body has to be changed to match the parents and to blend in... his hair should be darker and skin a tad paler" Undertaker said as he passed his scythe about his body and shrunk him to the size of a baby.

"Ehehehehhe... certainly kami owes you at the VERY least this much... have a nice second life... I hope to see you not anytime soon kehehehe" Undertaker chuckled

Naruto's new body and soul where set on an incubator in the hospital and Undertaker begun to write in the book of his new parent's life about adopting Naruto... and the rest as they all say is history

**3 years later**

Naruto's father took him to the doctor, Naruto had beginning to change a lot lately... his eyes begun to bleed into a different color... a deeper azure color, as well as developing a set of whisker marks, and his hair was "bleaching"

Now his father KNEW he wasn't dying his hair, and he knew he wasn't cutting himself... but he was still concerned for his only son.

They went to the hospital to give him some checkups

"Sir... I don't know how to tell you this but your son is better than fine... he is the poster kid of good health... maybe is just a recessive trait about his hair? And the whiskers markings can just be a "beauty mark" or a birth mark of sorts?" the doctors said.

Naruto's father sighed in relief... just some freaky recessive trait, he can live with that..besides Naruto spend a LOT of time outdoors so of course he would be tanned...

"The thing is... it could ALSO be psychological" the doctors told him.

True... his wife passed away a year already and Naruto was pretty shook up about that...

It was time he started again... is not like he himself was getting any younger.

**A few months later**

Naruto's father had remarried and now he had not one but 2 sisters... they where really nice to him and he couldn't help but feel attracted in a brotherly way to them... he always thought that as a brother he should protect them both... he was such a little kid that even one day he said he wanted to marry them both...

Naruto and his sisters Ako and Riko where really loving family... this changed JUST a tiny bit once they grew older...

Ako and Riko noticed SEVERAL changes on him, the most noticeable? His hair... it changed from a dark blue to a sunshine yellow... and his eyes where deep azure now, and his whisker marks where more noticeable (something THEY found adorable) and his body being a bit more toned.

Unknown to them Naruto always works out at night in a park not far away and once he is tired returns home without anyone being the wiser... he had been having a few headaches every now and then but he was otherwise fine...

**8 years later**

Naruto was on his final year of junior middle school and was on a a thought break... his sister had begun to slowly try to make a move on him, Naruto had not found any fun on this, especially since he wanted to pass his test to get into the same high school as his beloved sisters...

True... he loved his sisters... but just as that... and he was Naruto... he NEVER breaks promises.

He woke up one morning from a semi wet sensation on his lips... he slowly oppened his eyes and saw his elder sister kissing him. Naruto jumped out of the bed and backed into the wall

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO WAKE ME UP LIKE THAT!" Naruto said with a tad of anger in his voice and sporting a rather heavy blush, his sister then took off the covers... to discover her twin sleeping embracing Naruto.

"Did you think I wouldn't notice?" Ako said with anger to her twin sister

Riko then excused herself "Well... I wanted to wake him up... but then... I saw his sleeping face and without thinking... I fell back to sleep, the bed sucked me in" Riko said as she rubbed herself against Naruto... much to his chagrin.

Naruto put his uniform after showering and then took some vegetable juice

"Are you sure this will be enough? That won't last until lunch" Ako said.

"Don't worry... I always have my emergency ramen stashed at school" Naruto said with a smile and a grin.

Yes... Naruto was the only one who could enjoy ramen at school due to his incredible hiding techniques... EVERYONE asked him how and where he hid his ramen (he had a vast collection of different flavors and sizes)

"Hey Naru... aren't you going to eat breakfast?" his mom said

"Morning mom... no I am sorry but I can't I am going to be late" Naruto said

Naruto turned around "Well I am off later... take care!" he said as he dashed out and dashed like a hound of hell in search of prey, however that was his... "default" speed, he was really fast and even had an iron grip on the school's delinquents, he was the shadow of his sisters... they enforced the rules in the light... and he FORCED the rules in the underworld of the school, helping his sister gain a good status to such degree they where scouted to a school.

"Well... just another day of class" Naruto said as he walked by without a care in the world.

**School, Naruto's class room**

Naruto was sleeping on his desk, classes where mind numbing boring "_now if it was about ninjas... that would be awesome!_" Naruto thought as he sleep trough most of the class... until.

*BANG*

a book dropped in his desk making him wide awake "Suminoe Naruto" a voice said

"_Aww shit... not THIS guy_" Naruto thought.

"You've got guts to sleep in my class... there isn't about the test. There are plenty of other students who are studying for other classes, even if they are not listening to my lecture... I can ignore that, I can even understand how thought the test is on students" The teacher said

"Then cut me some slack... I've been up all night studying too you know" Naruto said looking at the teacher.

"That doesn't apply to you" the teacher said

"Eh?" Naruto said blinking in confusion.

"for an exam student you sure seem to be living a carefree life... I can't imagine a guy like that is getting tired from studying" the teacher said

Naruto glared at the teacher "Just what do you mean by that?" he said coldly.

The teacher then had an evil grin on his face he put a his fingers to form an "ok" sign and shoved a finger trough the opening of the other "What's making you tired is fooling around all night... with those older sister of yours, isn't it? I can't overlook that" he said

"Eh?" Naruto said as his eyes changed into a reddish color, his whisker marks becoming more pronounced and his hair sticking upwards a tiny bit.

**A few hours later**

Naruto opened the door to his home "Tadaima!" he said wearily, he noticed no one was in so far and went upstairs to his room.

"Okari! His sister said with a smile as they stopped reading

"... why are you guys in my room?" Naruto asked.

"you see... if we tried to come **after** you got home..." Ako said

**Cartoonish mode**

Naruto is on the door half-way open

"Let us in... we'll be quiet" the twins said

"Why? I don't need help reading a book" Naruto said

"no way! You'll just interfere in my studies" Naruto added and closed the door.

"Ehhh? Na-chan!" the twins said

**End cartoonish mode**

"But, if we where inside **beforehand**..." Riko said with a finger up

**Cartoonish mode**

"Get out" Naruto said

"com on, we'll be quiet" the twins said

Naruto sighed and smiled kindly "Fine... just don't bother me too much okay?" Naruto said

"YAY! OKAY!" the twins said with a smile

**End Cartoonish mode**

Naruto looked rather impressed "I see... not a bad idea, that is probably a good idea to do" Naruto said nodding and smiling... they were correct after all

"But, no... that's not what I was asking about... thanks for the info though, I was asking WHY it's necessary for you to come into my room" Naruto said

"Eeeh?" Ako said surprised.

"Is because you don't play with us lately" Ako said

"I can't help it... is not like I can multiply myself, and I got entrance exams" Naruto said, he then grabbed his head... another migraine begun to occur...

He saw himself in an orange outfit... making a cross sign and making hundreds of copies of himself...

"N...-chan...Na...an... NARUTO-CHAN!" Ako yelled to his ear to bring him back to earth

"Eh... ah sorry Ako-nee... what is it?" Naruto said

"I was saying... basically... "Wanna...do it?"" Riko said

"No... I don't" Naruto said as he felt his patience at his limit "_just let me study... I made a promise... how the hell am I supposed to accomplish it if you keep pestering me?_" Naruto thought.

"Fine... just don't bother me" Naruto said as his sister noticed the bloody bandages on his hand and some blood spots on his shirt.

"EH~! Naruto! your hand!" Riko said

"What happened?" Ako asked.

"What happened you say... but I can't remember" Naruto said, it was true... he didn't remember, but his classmates had filmed it on their cells...

**Flashback, earlier at school on Naruto's classroom**

Naruto rose up from his desk...

"Hey... I don't think I like what you are saying there teach..." Naruto said... his eyes turned red-crimson.

" "hey" Suminoe... you don't address your teachers with a "hey' do you? I was just messing with ya, fo you to act all defensive is just suspicious" he said.

"I heard your father remarried, and the twins where your current mother's daughter from her previous marriage, right? I'm touched even if you are not related you look like siblings, I guess if you have a gathering like that, you get a bunch of perverted monkeys"

"Not... another words you worthless pieces of shit" Naruto said

"eh?" the teacher said as a vein bulged I his neck

"I said... fuck off" Naruto said, the teacher did not notice his eyes but the rest of the class backed off, especially his closest friends.

"Oh... oh no... this isn't good, not good at all" Daisuke said in a worried tone

"Wha...what's got you so afraid?" another classmate asked

"Last time... last time I saw him with those eyes... it was horrible... I don't even want to remember it... I black out every time I do, he's like a beast when he is like that... when he goes all "black" on us.. his sisters where the committee of morality and public order... they where the ones who ruled the "light" side of the school... however Naruto, in order to help them... he took complete and total control of the "dark" side of the school, he is the strongest in this district period... not even many of he teacher's want to go against him... even wild animals run away when he goes all "black"... it scares the crap out of me, this is one of the reasons I also respect him and NEVER talk about his sisters... unless he is REALLY far away... this guy... he is like a demon, he hears all and is strong as hell... he is scary... but he only gets like that when he is on his peak of anger" Daisuke said

"you say another word and I am not gonna let you go for free... and the tuition fee is pretty high" Naruto said with a cold voice.

The teacher cocked his arm back to punch Naruto "CALLING YOUR TEACHER NAMES EH! HOW ABOUT SOME LOVING DISCIPLINE!" He said.

His punch got caught without much difficulty by Naruto, who then smirked, his canines elongated and had a cruel and cold smile.

"Now then... how about I give YOU my class?" he said "the tuition fee is your blood"

Naruto then punched his face, a sickening crack was heard, he broken a few of his molars, then he hit his stomach until the teacher begun to throw up and vomit blood.

"WHATS WRONG! I THOUGHT YOU WHERE BETTER THAN THIS! I THOUGHT YOU WHERE A BIG MAN... WHATS WRONG? OR IS THIS ALL YOU ARE CAPABLE OF DOING EH! DON'T YOU EVER TALK ABOUT MY SISTERS... EVER!" Naruto said as he kicked the teacher towards the wall and then pinned him up with a single hand, the classroom then snapped out of their fright and tried to get Naruto to release the unconscious teacher...

It was until AFTER class Daisuke had told Naruto what had happened, and the reason he sprained his wrist when he hit the teacher with such super-human strength, he had the teacher's blood on his shirt collar and some on his face, but he didn't even notice.

**Flashback end**

"Is alright, I heal fast, it should heal in a day at most" Naruto said patting his sister's heads "Don't worry about me, remember what I said when we became a family" Naruto said as he grinned a smile

Naruto then sat down and put his hand down, but it still stung a bit after beating the shit out of the muscle headed teacher, it felt good... however it would have been better if he could remember what and HOW he did it... the video was good and all... but his attacks where so fast, it only lasted a few seconds.

His sister then grabbed his hand tenderly and put it on her forehead

"What...are you doing?" Naruto asked

"I tried sending my prayers to you" Riko said

"Prayers?"

"I am not a doctor, nor do I understand reiatsu (spirit healing) so... I just wished that your hand will heal soon" Riko said with a tender smile

Naruto had a couple of tears flow from his eyes... as he had another flashback of his past life

"Thanks nee-chan" Naruto said as he had a few tears flowing

"EH! Did I hurt you more by accident?" Riko asked

"no? why do you ask?" Naruto asked

"then... why are you crying?" Riko asked

"why am I?- what?" Naruto said as he put his hands on his face and in fact he WAS crying

"Why... I feel happy... yet... I feel sad at the same time... just...what is going on here?" Naruto asked himself.

**Flashback**

A pink haired girl with green eyes, a silver haired person with a single eye, the other hidden by a headband... the headband... it had a symbol... it was... familiar to him, a boy with read hair and black eyes like a raccoon... a boy with pineapple styles hair...

**Flashback end**

"neechan... I need... some time alone... please?" Naruto said with a sad smile.

His sisters could see something was eating him up... so they decided to cease fire for now... when they closed the door Naruto sat down and curled up...

"I remember... they are... all gone... they really ARE all gone" Naruto said as tears feel down his face.

"I will never see them again... damn you shinigami's... and you too kami... you truly do love to give me pain" Naruto said. As he silently sobbed.

"I am... Uzumaki Naruto... former Hokage of Konohagure... the village hidden in the leaves... and this... is the second life I been given"

**Chapter end!**

So... how is it? I hope you like it people! This is the FIRST KissxSis/ Naruto crossover!

(I am also the first to write a Naruto/Night Rider fic... but that is another story) but anyways, review please! I hope you like it!


	2. Chapter 2

KissxSis kitsune! 

Chapter 2: Complications with the opposite sex... nee-chan's love-love bath time attack

Naruto opened the door and forced himself to smile... he had remembered his past... well, as long as he had this "second chance" he might as well make the best of it.

"I am going for a bath..." Naruto said as he left the room

The sisters sighed, then realized something "_BATH!_" They thought in synch,

Naruto was dipping in the warm water as his hand begun to heal at his usual accelerated rate

"Man... even if it heals fast... I can't really clean myself with just one hand... there is NO way I am gonna let them help me" Naruto said to himself... "Then again... we aren't even related by blood" Naruto said to himself

he shook his head

"NO NONONONONO! That is a dangerous ground there Naruto... you are going to go into the ero-sennin path... no NONONONOO! NO WAY!" Naruto said as he shook his head more violently

He then remembered his sister kissing him in the morning...

"_Well... come to think of it... being kissed like that... I never had before haven't I? Also... it kinda feels good_" Naruto thought as he dipped a bit deeper into the bath

"_**WAIT!**_ _If it's 'Not so bad'... isn't that a HUGE problem?" _Naruto thought.

"I better get out" Naruto said as he got out of the bath.

The bath door opened, his sister was getting in... and she was clad naked.

"WAAA!" Naruto said as his nose bleed a bit, but wiped it fast

"HEY! WHY ARE YOU NAKED!" Ako asked to her twin furiously

"Because... I am getting in the bath" Riko said

"Putting that aside, Ako... what's that?" Riko asked

Ako was dressed in a school swimsuit... Naruto felt his little friend getting a bit exited but he in the rush of the moment punched it and keeled over the bath in pain... he dipped himself as to not shout in the pain he inflicted upon himself

"W-what?" Ako asked

"Well, if you ask me, that school swimsuit seems to be more to the part of the "little sister" image..." Riko said

"Whats that supposed to mean?" Ako asked not understanding

"Don't worry about it" Riko said

both sister started to fight about it as Naruto recovered consciousness...

Riko now was using 2 towels and looked even MORE erotic than before... it looked like a tie-bathing suit and a sarong... with nothing under it.

"Damn it! Just hurry up and get out" Naruto said as he pinched his nose to stop the blood rushing up, he didn't need to since the blood was going elsewhere where it was needed.

"but... you should be unable to wash yourself... just think of us as bath attendants" Ako said with a tender smile.

"_Bath attendants don't try to rub my junk or steal a kiss and act lewd..._" Naruto thought as his eye begun to twitch

"I am getting out he said as he grabbed a towel to cover himself

"AHH! WAIT!" his sister said, one of them stepped on a moist spot and the other tripped over her own feet and landed over Naruto

"DAH!" Naruto yelled as he hit his head on the hard cold floor

"Ouch... my nose" Ako said as she rubbed her nose, then she moaned lustfully when she felt a warm air on her genitalia... she then looked back and saw Naruto who was unable to breath and was basically and accidentally "eating her out", as well as spanking her derriere as to get her to move out of the way

"AH! I am sorry! Are you okay Na-chan?" Ako asked worried for Naruto

Naruto then groaned in pain as he felt it from his ad wrist

"_Did I injure it more?_" Naruto asked himself

"Eh? Was is this moist... warm.. goey feeling?" Naruto asked as he turned to look the reason of it

Naruto and Ako looked shocked at where Riko landed.. and Naruto's position of his hand...

Riko then realized how she was... "Kyaah!" she yelled as she tried to hide her "shame"

She then begun to twitch as she begun to move her hips on his hand.

"his arm... is rubbing against my dirty spot... ahhh" she begun to say lustfully and she shivered in delight.

Naruto's nose then sprayed a fountain of blood... creating a rainbow and something else took chance to "raise the flag"

"Ah?" Ako said as she looked at it.

"AH! IS HUGE! WHAT IS THAT? A TURTLE! A SNAKE!" Ako yelled.

"AKO! SNAP OUT OF IT!" Riko said

"Eh? NA-CHAN!" Ako yelled as Naruto laid on the floor floating on his own nasal blood.

"_I am... in... ero-senin paradise..._" Naruto thought as he passed out from loss of blood.

**Black out**

*beeb beeb beeb beeb beeeb *

Naruto opened his eyes as the sun hit his eyes...

"Urg... is morning..." Naruto said as he tried to use his hand... it was a tad better... probably will be able to use it at the end of the day.

He tried to shut off the alarm and found a piece of paper "Eh? A letter?" Naruto said as he begun to read it.

"_To Na-chan,_

_sorry... I'm in such a state on self loathing that I don't think I would be able to face you today so I decided to write you a note._

_I won't make any excuses, but please... understand my desire to do something for the person I like (love) also... remember to be kind to your older sisters!_

_Ako_"

"Sheesh... am I a man or their little brother... choose one and stick with it... damn so many friking mixed signals" Naruto said

Then he remembered what happened with Riko and shook his head.

"_I'll pretend that didn't happen... for now_" Naruto thought.

Naruto sighed and smiled "Oh well... I guess I might as well let them take care of me... might be nice to have someone looking out for ya" Naruto said

he then moved his hand and noticed a second paper "Eh? Another letter under it?" Naruto said.

"_So that you won't get found out by Ako, I went ahead and washed your boxers._

_A wet dream uh? I guess that would make me the cause..._" the letter said

"AH!" Naruto looked under his covers... is true... he had different boxers

"_But I am sure that would mean that our compatibility is the best, wouldn't it? (heart)_

_Riko_" said the letter

"I... you don't really need to give me THAT kind of care" Naruto said as his eyebrow twitched

"_Wait? I was thinking of Riko?_" Naruto realized

"This is awful... I NEED TO STUDY FOR MY TESTS! DAMN IT ALL ERO-SENIN!" Naruto yelled

**In classroom 3-D of Naruto's middle school**

"Hey there orange flash" Daisuke said with a smile and waved at his friend

"Hey Dai... what's going on?" Naruto asked

"Nothing much... hey... is it me or it swollen up more than it was?" Daisuke asked

"Yeah... I kinda slipped and hurt it a bit more" Naruto said and turned red as he remembered what happened AFTER said slip.

"Hey... why are you blushing? Does it has something to do with you si-" Daisuke said... but he ate the words as he saw Naruto's eyes turn red

"What did you want to say?" He said in a sickly sweet tone and a bright smile... however people could see a dark aura of power surrounding Naruto

"Ah... no no... nothing...ahahahaha" Daisuke said as he shut up.

However he knew... there was going to be hell to pay later.

Naruto then saw the teacher come to class and started to take notes, however he couldn't write properly and decided from the goodness of his heart "forgive" Daisuke if he lend him his notes, something he was MORE than happy to do.

**Classes ended and all of them left for home**

Naruto sighed, he hated to study... now in his second life he was a middle schooler preparing for high school.

He then sat down and noticed something before...

"Hey... Ako-nee" Naruto said.

"What is it?" Ako asked.

"Why are you in the hospital?" Naruto asked.

"No rea~son" she said smiling.

"_I felt you for 4 blocks away! You suck at stalking_" Naruto said as he keept his cool on the exterior .

"I thought you might come over to get a shot of painkiller, that's no good let it heal on it's own" Ako said.

"but...aren't you the one that made it worst?" Naruto said.

A giant arrow stuck on Ako's back with a sign that said "The culprit"

"And then it became worst because you and Riko begun to fight WHILE on the bathroom..." Naruto added and another arrow stuck on her back.

"I am sooooorry" She said with tears.

"Yosh yosh... calm down.. I heal pretty fast... I just want it to be checked out if I can have some ointments or something" Naruto said as she patted his elder sister.

"By the way... where is Riko-nee?" Naruto asked

"Eh?" Ako asked

"I KNOW she is in here... you two are always competing... and somehow I get the flames of it, I am kinda concerned for my health" Naruto said.

"How rude" Ako said.

"We're not ALWAYS doing that kind of stuff... and besides Riko is at home on house duty, you don't need more than one chaperone, now do you?" Ako said with a smile

"I don't need one at all in the first place" Naruto said deadpanned

Ako pouted... "I get it... you wanted Riko to come rather than me" Ako said

"Hey hey... what are you talking about? I love my sisters equaly" Naruto said

"_And... is not like I can face Riko face to face right now_" Naruto thought blushing.

"AHH! you are turning red!" Ako said with a bit of anger in her face

"Keep it down... we ARE in a hospital" Naruto said as he turned back to normal

"Eh? Where did she go?" Naruto said as he saw his sister was missing

"Na-chan... NA-CHAN!" Ako beckoned

"Ako-nee? What are you doing?" Naruto said as he saw the figure of his sister dash by.

He found a door that said "personal only"

"What are YOU doing? Someone is gonna get pretty angry if you go into that kind of place" Naruto said as he opened the door

His face then turned red as his eyes left its orbits.

"Hii! I am Nurse Onee-chan!" Ako said dressed as a nurse

Naruto's hand twitched... he wanted to assault her right here and now and get it over with... however he remembered his promise... he called his sister closer and then took a deep breath...

he put his mouth into her ear and... "ARE YOU AN IDIOT!" Naruto yelled Making Ako dizzy

"Whats with the nurse outfit!" Naruto said "_Not that it doesn't look good on her_" Naruto thought

"Put it back now!" Naruto said

"Sheesh... just what are you planning to do in that outfit?" Naruto asked regaining his composure.

"I'm going to give this insolent Na-chan an ochuusha (injection in Japanese)... just kidding maybe just a chuu" she said in a low voice the last part (Ochuusha=injection and Chuu= the sound of a kiss, tranlation of the joke does not work so I left it in Japanese... maybe someone will get it)

"do as you wish" Naruto said turning away

"OKAY!" She said with a bright smile

"Chuuuuuuuuuuu!" She said as she puckered up

"THIS IS NOT THE SAME! This is completely different!" Naruto said, he then slipped and fell on his back, Ako landed on his chest... she was rather light

"Got you" she said with a smile "you can't run away anymore" she said "there wont' be any pain, you kno~w? It's cause is gonna feel **Amazing**" she said as she stuck her tongue out

"Tha... that's not the problem right now..." Naruto said as he bit his lip to stop IT from going on full mast

Ako was rubbing herself against his leg... but her could feel it... the heat coming from her nether regions and worst of it all... his sense of smell he had developed n his past life had slowly begun to return and his sense of smell could tell... she was in heat and she was starting to get wet.

"what's wrong Na-chan?" Ako said as she begun to rub his junk with her panties

"I'm sorry... could it be... that I hurt you again?" she said with a cute yet sad face

This was the last straw as his mini-ninja stood in salute

Ako felt it go in a bit and she was about to moan

"YOU TWO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE!" the head nurse said

"Ahahahahaha... we kinda tripped... sorry about that... are you okay, miss nurse?" Naruto said trying to save themselves from embarrassment and picked up Ako.

After Naruto managed to con his way out of trouble and making the head nurse think Ako was a real nurse they both sat down to rest

"Why does this happen to me" She said with comical tears on her eyes

Riko then appeared "Maybe because you tried to play dirty to one-up me" Riko said

"AGH! Riko? What are you doing here?" Ako asked

"I received a call from mom... she won't be home till later so that dinner was on us" Riko said

"re...really?" Ako said

"Yes... so leave this place to me oh reliable one" Riko said

"Ri...Riko you gotta come help..." Ako said

"You know I am not good at cooking, he's got to have at least one chaperone, just say good bye already" Riko said with a straight face

"Na-chan! If Riko does anything dirty contact me immediately!" Ako said as she left

"Wow... she sure is fussy for someone doing the SAME THING" Naruto said

"Sure is nice though... having someone telling you that you matter... that they love you" Naruto said as he smiled... not at all like his previous life.

"Eh? Is something wrong Riko-nee?" Naruto said as he saw Riko in a trace-like state

"I see... if this place were..." Riko said

"Riko-nee? What?" Naruto said

"If this where the gynecologist... wouldn't that be more exiting?" Riko said as she imagined being in there waiting for a test result with Naruto holding her arm setting together with a smile

"CUT IT OUT! DON'T IMAGINE IDIOTIC THINGS" Naruto said

"It's fine isn't it? I am just imagining... If I actually Imagined that I was pregnant what would you do?" Riko asked

"What would I do, she asks" Naruto said as he teared up for trying to be a nice and good little brother.

"Next person... Uchimura-san!" a nurse called

"Ah! I am here" said the person

after the person left Riko leaned on his shoulder and smiled

"Uhmm we are suddenly all alone together.." Riko said

"There are people at the receptionist booth you know?" Naruto said

"Is okay...we are in a blind spot" she said with a predatory smile

"_She could been a good ninja... not bad... wait... this IS bad! This is the definition of the word bad_" Naruto thought

"And it doesn't look like Ako will be bothering us any more today" Riko said

"what... what are you planning Riko-nee?" Naruto said glowering at his sister

"If you want to do something feel free. But...before that I want to hear your thoughts"Riko said

"My... thoughts?" Naruto said

"You were aroused by it so much that you had a wet dream? Onee-chan's special place?" Riko said.

Naruto blushed rather furiously "this is why I didn't want to be alone with you" Naruto said.

"is a good thing we ran into each other, uh? Or perhaps you wanted to ran inside me?" Riko said

"L...let's talk about something else ok?" Naruto pleaded

"I didn't know you could cum so much" she said with a smile.

"Isn't that a LITTLE too direct?" Naruto said.

"I even tasted it a little... it was rather sweet" she said as she liked her fingers.

"OI! THERE IS A LIMIT TO WHAT YOU CAN AND CAN'T DO!" Naruto said "Riko-nee if you keep saying things like that I'm going to to fail my test" Naruto said as he bit his lip

"why?" Riko asked

"Because... I get agitated... I can't concentrate... you... and Ako... you think is easy for me NOT to notice you two, doing what you do? Don't you think I am also a male? Stop playing games with me" Naruto said felling angry at himself.

"Fu fu... Naruto... getting agitated over your sister" Riko said

"Th... That's not..." Naruto said

Riko smiled tenderly and sweetly at him "Is okay... let me help your _condition_... onee-chan will do her best" Riko said

"Do your... Dare I ask at what?" Naruto said

"I covered myself up in surprise yesterday,but... if that's how things are... then... do you wish to look again?" Riko asked

Riko pulled her skirt slightly upwards and lowered part of her panties down... "After all... just kissing isn't enough right? You can look at my most private places... as much as you desire" she said

Naruto did then ONLY thing he could think about

*BAMF*

He hit himself with his good hand and passed out

"_The things I do for love!_" Naruto said as he blacked out

**Moments later at the office of the doctor**

"Uhmm it seems you have a sprained wrist... and a rather large concussion... I recommend you take better care of yourself boy... if it wasn't for your pretty little girlfriend you might have gone into a coma" the doctor said as Riko blushed

"y...you DO realize she is my sister...right?" Naruto said

"Really? You two look nothing alike, you look like an American gaijin... someone from California even" the doctor said

Naruto sighed as the doctor gave him some pills and slipped something on his hand "Good luck" he winked at him... it was a condom package.

"Ako-nee... PLEASE wait outside for a second... I need to talk to the nice doctor" Naruto said.

Ako closed the door and then felt as the entire building begun to shake and thought it was an earthquake.

"Ahh... much better... let's go" Naruto said as he closed the door behind him

inside... the poor doctor was hanging from the roof where he was pinned down by Naruto using the needles and scalpels.

"_That's it... I am going to sister proof my room... ninja style_" Naruto thought as he smiled at his sister as to not let them think anything was going on.

**The same day at home**

"Say ah!" Ako said as she handed Naruto some food, he blushed cause his sister looked rather cute.

"Cheater..." Riko said with a sad face

"how so?" Ako asked

"Hogging Naruto's caretaking..." Riko said.

"How is that unfair? He is sitting right next to me, as a big sister is my duty to care for my little brother" Ako said.

"_If only you didn't try to take care of THAT_" Naruto thought as comedy tears flowed down his eyes.

"Son... are you feeling alright? For you not to be able to use your hand... does it hurt THAT much?" his father asked.

"It kinda bothers me dad... but it does hurt a bit when I try to move it... and you know chopsticks are all about using the wrist... I can't move this hand until is healed... it should be fine by tomorrow though... you know what a monster healer I am" Naruto smiled.

His dad patted his head "That a boy... you are gonna be a good man someday... just make sure to make your sisters happy" He said winking as Naruto did a spit-take on Ako.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT YOU PERVY OLD MAN! THEY ARE MY SISTERS!" Naruto yelled.

"SISTERS ARE WOMAN TOO! HAVE A FORVIDEN ROMANCE OR SOMETHING! HAVE FUN!" his dad said.

Naruto's eye twitched in annoyance "_Is this thing really my father?_" Naruto thought

"I am going to my room to study... if you try to bother me you are going to regret it" Naruto said

his sisters however where not to be dissuaded

Ako begun to make riceballs for him since he would undoubtly be hungry, she knocked on his door

"Na-chan... I brought you some onigiri" Ako said

Naruto then sniffed and undid the trap seal to let her in

"Eh? How is it going?" his sister asked

"ok I guess... but I am not making much progress... I can't memorize most of it unless I write it... and the dominant hand happens to be on repairs... it's no good so far... so is kinda frustrating" Naruto said as he put his feet on his desk and sighed

"... hey! Well how about having a little chat with onee-san?" Ako said

"Eh? Say what now?" Naruto said "I don't have time for that" Naruto said

"Seems like you don't want dinner... oh well" she said as she was leaving

"Wait!" Naruto called

she turned around and had a smug smile on her face.

"in other words... you've noticed how you unexpectedly remember stupid conversation you've had with your friends, right? This is the same thing!" she said "if we talk about something in the text-book on a list of problems..." she said

"Ahh! I get it! But... will that really work?" Naruto asked

"Writing to memorize IS a good idea... however due to your injury (I am sooo sorry by the way) don't you think is a good idea to come up with a different method?" Ako said

Naruto blinked... "I am glad I have such a great onee-chan" Naruto said with a sunny smile

Ako smiled and blushed a bit making her look cuter "Let me support you with your studies... until your hand is healed...okay?" Ako said

"I am in your hands nee-chan" Naruto said

**In class the next morning**

"Ehh... my hand is working better, and Ako-nee's lessons are paying off... I am actually having fun memorizing this stuff" Naruto said with a grin on his face

"Must be niiiice" "I am jealous" "My sister aren't even near that nice to me" "lucky bastard"

"you must be really tired from having your sisters help you" one student said.

"Sheesh, when we feel like it we go to bed..." Naruto said.

"WHEN YOU FEEL LIKE IT... YOU GO TO BED!" the students yelled (the male ones)

**All of this is on their imagination and has NO grounds on reality... but MAYBE on Naruto's mind**

"HMMM!" Ako and Riko stretched themselves "I am sooo tired" Ako said

"All right go ahead and sleep... I am gonna stay up a little bit longer to study" Naruto said

"Ehh?" the twins said in unison... they begun to undress...

"You should come with us, Na-chan" Ako said

"Are you trying to work yourself to death?" Riko said

"...? weren't we going to bed?" Naruto said

"Hmm? We **are**... on a human futon!" Riko said as she rubbed her genitalia against Naruto's naked and tanned body, moisturizing his leg and Ako kissed his chest and licked his nipples.

"Ahh... ahh... Na-chan... faster... sooo goood" Ako moaned rather lustfully as she put a rather slutty looking face

"Just... just do as you please with us... Naruto-kun" Riko said as she drolled a bit and grinned her teeth in the pleasure she was experiencing.

**End of imagination**

Naruto stood up and looked at the class... "You are all going to have a VERY bad day after class" Naruto said with a sweet smile as he cracked his knuckles.

They all gulped collectively...

**After school**

The principal and a few firefighter STILL couldn't understand HOW where 20 students all dragged out of the bathroom and hanged up on the flagpole with a rather long but thin rope that looked like a fishing line.. but WAY tougher than that, some of them where clad on their underwear... while others where beaten up all of them had a paper that read "HUGE PERVERT" on them and also written on permanent ink on their bodies while they hanged upside down.

The principal then sighed... this was a obviously done by none other than the Yellow Maelstrom... the hero of many and a MAJOR pain... well... he DOES clean the school up from delinquents so the principal keeps quiet about this... thought now he had to go and had to sit down and grab his "special medicine" and take a couple of bottles of it for the time being.

Naruto was smiling like no tomorrow... he planted explosive seals, made traps and humiliated the classmates who had those fantasies... all within his usual 4 minutes prep time

"ahh... nothing is better than a little pay-back" Naruto said as he hummed a song that he heard (Futari no honey boy... coincidence?)

Naruto reached home "Tadaima!" He said as he put on his slippers and got into the house

"Ako-nee... I will be needing your help once more... I think by tonight my wrist will be okay, but I could use some help on the material I missed" Naruto said

"HAI!" She said with a sunny smile

Riko was seething about this...

**Moments later on Naruto's room**

"Na-chan! Are you ready?" Ako asked

"Give me a minute!" Naruto said as he undid his privacy seals and deactivated his traps... he decided to leave em like that until this last day, now after today however...it was a WHOLE different thing

"Alright!" Ako said as she went in and sat down on his bed "Today we'll start with a review test on the material we studied yesterday!" Ako said with a happy face

"o...ok" Naruto said

"Don't worry this is supposed to be an easy method to study, something that feel like a game... kinda like a guessing game!" Ako said "I got it! As a prize! If you get something correct onee-san will give you a kiss!" She said with a smile

"eh? What are you babbling about? Wouldn't that be like a punishment game?" Naruto said "_After all... my little friend is suffering down there_" Naruto thought as comedy tears flowed down.

Naruto then noticed a cold chill on the air

his sister was pissed 2 anger veins popped up...

"ah... you are right.. It's a punishment game" Ako said as Naruto noticed the killing intent

"Ne...nee-chan... I was..." Naruto said but it was too late... he put his foot up his mouth so far it literally came out his ass

"Well then... I guess we gotta make it more like a punishment game!" she said as her hair rose up

"Mommy" Naruto whimpered in fright

"THERE'LL BE 10 QUESTIONS! IF YOU ANSWER EVEN ONE INCORRECTLY... AS PUNISHMENT... YOU **WILL** HAVE TO KISS ME!" Ako said

"Are you nuts! There's no way I could do THAT!" Naruto said

"Oh? Are you scared? I thought you where SO thought" Ako said

Naruto gritted his teeth... he hated when people called him a coward "FINE! LET'S DO THIS NARUTO DOES NEVER BACK OUT OF A DARE!" Naruto said as he clenched his fist

Ako smiled... he took the bait 

"FIRST QUESTION! WHO WAS THE LAST SHOGUN OF THE EDO PERIOD!" Ako asked

"Uh... To... Tokugawa Yoshinobu..." Naruto answered

"THE NAME OF THE RESTORATION OF IMPERIAL POWER THAT HE STARTED!" She yelled

"Taisen Houkan!" Naruto answered

"_Oh my... he was actually able to..._" Ako thought surprised at her little brother's ability.

"_he, that's what you get for underestimating me nee-chan_" Naruto thought with a smug grin.

"Fine... then... FOR what REASON DID THE ANTI SHOGUNATE FACTION SET OUT TO ESTABLISH A NEW GOVERMENT!" Ako asked

Naruto was taken back... he couldn't remember for the life of him...

"BZZZZT! The correct answer is "They where under orders to restore power to the imperial throne" Ako said with a smile

"EH! We did not went over yesterday! How would I know that!" Naruto said

"that's punishment for calling this a punishment.." she said as she pouted

"I am sorry... well... I promised something" Naruto said.

She put her hands on his chest and slowly harassed his figure

"This is going to be my first kiss from Na-chan since fourth grade... so... my heart.. it started beating like crazy..." she said as she gently put her hand his his face... Naruto smiled at her...

"nee-chan" Naruto said as he looked at the beautiful face she had... for him... it was like he was seeing an angel... she closed her eyes and puckered up and put her hands on her back

"Hurry... up" she said with her eyes still closed

Naruto then raised her chin a bit and then lowered himself

"nee-chan..." Naruto said as his lips got closer

"That's **IT**" Riko said as she pulled them apart.

"Is this studying as well? Way to use my feelings of guilt against me to set me up... Ako" Riko said

"oops" Ako said as she got caught "Sorry" she said

"_how insincere_" Riko thought

"So then... I'll look after Naruto's studies... Really it's one thing to the next...always trying to underhandedly get one up on me..." Riko said with a rather furious face.

"Uhmm... what's going on?" Naruto said

they looked at him and then they turned to each other "and one more thing" Riko said

**At dinner**

"Say ah" Riko said with a sweet and tender smile as she feed Naruto

"is it good?" Riko asked

"Yes... thank Riko-nee... Ako-nee, I must be the luckiest brother in the world right now" Naruto said

"EEEH!" they squealed and glomped him

**Somewhere not far away**

"So... brother... are preparations for my new school ready?" a boy with raven hair asked his older brother

"Yes... you are getting there in for the tests, remember... you need to study hard to take over... the "family business" said the older brother...

a street light turned on and the two brother waled down the street... the older one had 2 marks on his face

"You are to be a proctor on the test correct?" the younger one asked, his shirt had an insignia... it looked like a fan, part of it was red (top) and the bottom part was white. The same was for the older one

"Yes... don't let down on your training... you have MANY enemies in this world..." the older brother said.

"Don't worry Itachi-nii... I can take care of myself" the boy said as he moved the hair out of his eyes

"I don't worry at all... I know how strong you are... Sasuke-kun" Itachi said with a tender smiled and patted his head

Sasuke pouted and frowned "I thought I told you to stop that... I am not a kid anymore" Sasuke said

"Gomen gomen... but you have to do your best... mother and father would want that" Itachi said as he put his sunglasses on.

And so the two brothers walked back home...

**Chapter end!**

YES! Itachi and Sasuke are in the story... but there is a twist... is more like Naruto Gakuden kinda setting... but NO Akatsuki... and NO powers... well except from Naruto...and some other characters... I hope you like this new chapter of Kissxsis kitsune!


	3. Chapter 3

KissxSis Kitsune!

Chapter 3: Temples and confrontations

It was a regular day for Naruto... he had a nice sleep this time.

"Why?" You ask?

Simple really... he put the traps on...

a simple pulley mechanism using ninja wire and some proximity seals with the combination on a weight-check seal

"HYAH!" the twins yelled

Naruto smirked and opened the door

on hindsight he should NOT have put that particular trap.

He was greeted with his sister's panties and apparently a camel toe from them... and to make things worst... they where hanging upside down from their ankles.

"Na-chan! Help!" Ako yelled with tears

"I never knew you had this fetishes Naruto-kun" Riko said

Naruto closed the door gently... and passed out with bloodloss

"Uhmmm... I think the blood is rushing to my head" Riko said.

"And Na-chan is out..." Ako said

"how do we get out of here?" Riko asked as they saw their predicament

A few minutes later Naruto got up and undid the traps and got his twin sisters out of the trap

"Seriously you two... I have to do this everyday?" Naruto said as he got dressed for class

"Na-chan! Have a good day at school" Ako said as she tiptoed to kiss Naruto on the mouth... her tongue slid right in making Naruto both aroused and confused.

"don't forget me" Riko said as she glomped him and made him fall back on his back, and begun to devour his lips

"nee- nee-chans! no... stop!" Naruto said as he felt the lips of their sister hit the mark...

**A few minutes later**

"I... I am off" Naruto said as he wobbled out of the house, his shirt all mangled up and with a few faint lip marks on his cheeks and lip and his hair all scuffled up.

"another day... another morning disaster" Naruto said to himself as he tried to get the faint lipstick off his face... only to lick his finger.

"_Uhmmm... like nee-chan's taste_" Then Naruto slapped himself

"_Oh my god... I am turning into ero-sennin!_" Naruto thought

"Hey there boss" a voice said from behind

Naruto turned around, it was one of his best buddies he made at school and an invaluable in his fight for the safety and control of the school, he reminded him of a certain bug user... his name? Shino Abure.

"Hey Shino, haven't seen you in a while" Naruto said

"Looks like you had some... 'trouble' this morning... sisters at it again?" said the monotone voice of Shino, his eyes... well they couldn't tell WHAT is was going on since he has some thick shades on... as usual, also he had a little mask to cover his mouth... for 'health reasons' as he says to the teachers, his father is a bug scientist, he and his father sometimes treck around to find bugs and how they affect the fauna, he is pretty good as an insect tamer and has a lot of his little friends hovering around... and I don't mean flies or that kind.

"Cech... troublesome as ever aren't ya?" another voice said

"Yo Shika!" Naruto said as he greeted his other friend.

The boy is Shikamaru Narashina, they been buddies since they started the school, he is the brains of the operation, anything technical and strategy he is the main guy... he is an excellent hacker as well as an able fighter, I trained them both in combat skills and even showed them how to do some of the skills their counterparts in the distant past could do ("Thank god for spiritual seals" I thought)

Anyways, as per usual they gave me a report of the criminal activities going on around the area... anything from gangs to drugs that invaded our school turf we took care of it... lately due to our position as test-takers we had become a little 'lenient' about this, we have however trained a few of our kohai in order to keep the school safe once we leave for high school.

"Hey there sempai!" a little boy said, he had a set of goggles on his head and rather long scarf on him.

His name? Konohamaru Sarumiya... I trained him to be a all around fighter, he also learned how to fight with a weighted staff and hand to hand combat, his forte however is misdirection and close quarters combat.

"hey there Konohamaru" Naruto said as he wiped his face to clear any trace of the 'deed' left by his sisters.

"you got a little something... over there" Konohamaru said as he chuckled

"Thanks" Naruto said a tad irritated

"Don't mention it!" He said with a smirk.

"Anyways... how are things going on? Anything to report?" Naruto asked

"No sir, people from the class are behaving and we are blending in seamlessly, no one knows of our "extracurricular activities" as of yet, also sixty percent of the streets have been cleaned up minimizing vandalism and crime as well... however there are some vagrant gangs that are growing up and starting to arm themselves for an attack on our turf" Konohamaru said as he got a printout from Shikamaru who was in charge to get the data.

"Okay... do as always, also don't forget to practice parkour... is VERY good in case any of you get trapped and need a way to escape, also keep in mind this... the best way to fight is to make them think they have the advantage... set up traps and map ALL terrain and memorize it to heart, mistakes cost lives in here... also remember the golden rule" Naruto said

They all repeat it by heart... it was the creed that brought their kind together as mismatched as they where... "Those who fail the mission are trash... but those who abandon their friends are even lower than that" they said

"Good, keep that to heart... we can't allow violence to stir here... we put ourselves to protect our loved ones and fight those who wish to taint the light... we of the shadows must never allow the loved ones and our friends in the light... even by putting our lives in front for them to have a little peace for a while longer... until we eliminate everything that stands to corrupt and devour our lights" Naruto said

"You must been a rather passionate and strong leader in a past life eh?" Shikamaru said

"_You got NO idea_" Naruto thought as he smirked.

"Anyways... Konohamaru... once I am gone I want YOU to take care of this school, get yourself a group like I did and train them to become stronger... and protect them all" Naruto said

"YOSH! I will, you can bet on it!" Konohamaru said as he dashed off.

"AROO!" a voice yelled

"oh god... not him" Shikamaru said

"I knew I smelled you around here" a voice yelled

"dear god... he doesn't give up doesn't he? Shino said as he stepped back and Kiba jumped to attack

"This time I will defeat ya!" the voice said as he slashed out with his fingernails, however Naruto simply swung back and dodged it

"Wild as ever eh? You never learn do you?" Naruto said as he lowered hi center of gravity and dodged a wild round-house kick than then turned into a heel drop-kick.

Naruto then put the palm of his hands upwards and blocked him and pushed him upwards

"GAH!" the person yelled

Naruto then jumped upwards and did a move his old rival used to so

"SHI-SHI RENDAN!" he said as he brutalized the other person.

The 'person' now twitched in pain in a crater made by the brutal attack made by Naruto

"Sesh... isn't that over kill... I know he and you don't get along much but he still is one of us" Shikamaru said

The person's name? His name was Kiba Inuzaki, he has many dog's at his parent's veterinarian and pet saloon, he has an innate ability to befriend and tame dogs and the like, thanks to some knowledge of the Inuzuka clan that I managed to learn as a kage I tought him how to use his dog as a partner to fight, though nowhere near the original Kiba's abilities he's managing and sometimes even score a nick at me or two.

"Teme... one day I will beat you and take the leadership from ya" Kiba said as he got up

"Oi... are you even human?" Shino said as he raised an eyebrow at this.

"Let's get to class... and act normal at school... we don't know each other at all in there... just keep it cool" Naruto said

"Yes boss" they said as they walked out... they all had a small patch on their book bags... an orange spiral.

**Class 3-D, Naruto's classroom**

"Hey Naruto... how is it going?" Disuke asked

"Eh... so so... I had a rather hectic morning..." Naruto said, still trying to fix his shirt since it had a few crinkles on it.

"Hey Naruto! Why don't you visit the shrine that is close by?" Daisuke said

"Eh? Shrine?" Naruto asked

"is a place that says is guaranteed to make our wish come true (exam or love wise)... you should go there" Daisuke said

"uhmm... maybe I will" Naruto said thinking about it... "But... shrines and I don't seem to get along so well" Naruto said

is true... since SOMEONE tried to remove the kyuubi from him on a shrine for an ancient demon-god known as the juubi... well as they said... let by-gones be by-gones... especially if the dude is dead for a couple centuries

Class went on as usual and after class ended he decided to pay the shrine a visit

"Nothing ventured nothing gained" Naruto said to himself

**On the road**

"Hey Boss!" Konohamaru ran after him as he called for him

"Hey Konohamaru, what's going on?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing much, just wanted to ask when our next training session will be for all of us in the 'organization'" Konohamaru asked

"Don't call it that... remember what we call ourselves... our street-name" Naruto said

"Maelstrom of leaves" Konohamaru said "To be honest... it sounds more poetic than threatening" Konohamaru said.

"I know Konohamaru... but we are not violent unless needed... remember we work in the shadows, we risk ourselves so the people we care for are safe, remember that" Naruto said.

"Oh.. by the way, I found it... what you where looking for" Konohamaru said

"Really? Great I can finally get my hands on what I been looking for" Naruto said with a smile.

"Where are you headed?" Konohamaru asked

"To the shrine not to far away from here... they said this shrine is well known by exam takers... gonna try my luck in here" Naruto said

"All right! I hope you get some good fortune!" Konohamaru said

"Now git ya little scamp" Naruto said with a smile as Konohamaru jumped out of view and dashed off at full speed.

Naruto then turned and saw the shrine... "Well here goes nothing" Naruto said as he threw a couple of yen coins and clapped his hands and rung the bell

"Eh? Na-chan?" a girl's voice said

Naruto turned about and saw them... his twin sister right at the shrine entrance

"AKO-NEE? RIKO-NEE? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Naruto asked in shock and confusion

"Isn't it obvious?" Ako said as she winked playfuly.

"To pray for you to pass" Riko said with a tender smile

"and you?" Ako asked

"To pray for my wrist doesn't get any worst" Naruto jokingly said

The sister bowed to him "We're sorry" they said

"_I was just kidding_" Naruto thought as he scratched the back of his head.

"but this is such a coincidence!" Ako said

"When did you start coming here?" Riko asked

"Uhmm.. Disuke told me about this place... I thought I might give it a try" Naruto said.

"Uhmm we've been coming since you started studying to take the entrance exams" Riko said

"Ah... I see... I am truly blessed to have such sisters" Naruto said with a kind smile.

The twins blushed at this... Naruto looked so kind, and so mature... like he was somewhere they couldn't reach just yet... but he was extending his hands to them.

"How about we do a prayer?" Naruto said

they threw some money in and did a prayer... Naruto's was more fervent than theirs though... "Let's go home"

"_I got good sister don't I? Sure they tent to go a bit too far... but... you don't hear about sisters who take such serious interest in their brother's entrance exams..._" Naruto thought

"I love you" Ako once told him

"Me too" Riko said

"_You don't really hear about _**_THAT_**_ that much either though..._" Naruto said as a huge sweat-drop come out.

"Remember when we where kids? And you used to pray so you could marry us both?" Ako said

"Ah... wait... no! Don't you dare!" Naruto said

**Flashback**

*RRRIIIP*

"Oh no... we are not doing a flashback on that day" Naruto said ticked off

"But... the readers" Ako said pointing at the screen towards the reader

"NO! NO! I REFUSE!" Naruto said as a vein bulged

"Ahem... as the author of this I approve of this" a voice said

"You know what! Fuck you" Naruto said as he exited the screen.

"Soo... now that the fourth wall is broken... how about that flashback mister writer?" Ako said

"Sure thing" the writer said

**Flashback**(For reals)

*clata clata klak*

the coins poured into the offering box as young Naruto begun to pray.

"So? Who is the lucky winner?" Naruto's mom asked

"Both of them... cause I love my sisters a lot!" Naruto said as he fervently prayed to God and Buddha.

"It's not possible to have both" his father said

"I don't care..if something get's in my way... I will tear it apart... if a walls come... I will smash it to bits" Naruto said as he cracked his knuckles.

"you are so pure" his father said tearing up and patting his son

Naruto was a bit confused about that.

"So girls? What are you going to do? Naruto-chan looks serious" mom said

"No problem" Riko said

"We are serious too!" Ako said

"How about we seal it with a kiss" Ako said

"eh? I don't mind" Naruto said

"YAY!" Ako said as she gently kissed Naruto.

"Really! At the shrine no less? Ah damn... me too!" Riko said

Naruto and Riko then exchanged a sweet and tender kiss filled with dreams and naivete (on Naruto's part).

**Flashback end**

"Yeah... those where good times" Riko said as she nodded.

"We could kiss Naruto without getting reactions from other people... being a kid was nice" Ako said

"You can always... you know... just do it" Ako said

"I think there a quiet a few things you should start being more careful about, you know..." Riko said

"Is the flashback over?" Naruto asked

"I think so... I don't see the thick black lines... so yeah.. I think so" Ako said

"is it wise to break the fourth wall yet again?" Riko asked

"I think this might actually entertain the readers" Ako said

"*ahem* Anyways... seriously guys... you are ALWAYS remembering such pointless things" Naruto said trying to get back to the story.

"So? There is nothing wrong with reminiscing, you are not being very cute" Ako said

"I am fine with that" Naruto said deadpanned.

"Ah!" Riko said as she pounded her fist on her palm "Now that I think about it... we wrote a wooden plaque too"

"RIGHT RIGHT!" Ako said

Naruto was shocked... if they found his...

"I Wish to be a strong man to be able to protect my precious people"

Once they reached the place however... it was cluttered with hundreds over hundreds of wooden plaques.

"Where wooden plaques really this popular?" Naruto asked as he broke a few of them that where wishing to see Ako and Riko's undies or get some "private time" with them.

"at some point, this shrine became really popular" Riko said

"Everything's changed, hasn't it?" Ako said

"Yeah... nothing can ever remain the same... is a shame..." Naruto said as his mind told him what where the hidden meaning behind Ako's words

Naruto kept looking at the plaques (and braking the ones that where wishing for their onee-chans) and he remembered what his father said about polygamy.

**Flashback**

"I don't care... if I can't marry them... at least I can do the best next thing... watch me old man... I will create a miracle" Naruto said that once as his eyes filled with tears of anger and sadness.

**Flashback end**

"_I remember... that was when my silly dream ended... I can't get more than a single wife... man the laws here are so stupid... back in Konohagakure you could marry more than one woman if you wanted to restore your clan... the dreams end when reality awakens... such a empty place_" Naruto sighed

"Ako... Riko... let's go home... I got a LOT of work to do" Naruto said

"_That's right... I can't let any of this fuckers take them away from me... they are my sisters... until I die... I will protect them... and I will love them as such... even so... I WILL PASS THIS TEST... even if I have to do it... ninja style_" Naruto said

"Watch me... I will definitely pass the exam... with the shrine or not... after all.. I got my onee-chans behind me pushing me forward... how can I afford to loose?" Naruto said as the sun begun to set down.

Ako and Riko watched him... and they blushed... he looked heroic and grand, he extended his hands...

"Are you coming?" Naruto said with a smile

"_AS if I would ever give my sisters to some random guy!"_ Naruto said as he walked down the steps.

"seems he got fired up" Riko said

"I'm not sure why that is... but I suppose that now he's got a goal to carry when studying for the exams, eh?" Ako said

"I can't feel big sisterly in that" Riko said with a smile

"Besides... I don't plan to remain a 'big sister' forever" Ako said looking at the back of Naruto as he walked down the stairs.

"I don't either" Riko said as they both dashed up and grabbed his hands.

**At home**

"Well... let's see if I can still use it..." Naruto said as he did a cross sign with his fingers.

"Kage bunshin no jutsu!" Naruto said

a dozen of Naruto's appeared and cluttered the room

"Okay guys since we wasted too much time we are going to study ninja style... I will go to cram school and you guys go out and read and write material that will appear on the tests, find a public space or something to do so because... my sisters will freak out" Naruto said

"The rest of you... practice some wind manipulation... go to a park or something and use the leaves... see if we can still do **IT**" Naruto said

the clones nodded as they spread out and went to do what was ordered.

"And now... to go to cram school" Naruto said as he got dressed and grabbed his book bag

"See ya later Ako-nee Riko-nee! Save me some food since I will be a bit late" Naruto said as he kissed them each on the cheek and left them both stunned and blushing.

"I better make something special for Naruto! What should I cook?" Ako said as she acted like a schoolgirl in love (witch... ironically she is)

"His favorite food is ramen... I guess he should be sick of instant ramen... so why not make some home-made ones?" Riko said

"YOU ARE A GENIOUS!" Ako said as she hugged her sister

They begun to cook the ramen.

**With the real Naruto**

*BZZZTZ* something begun to ring on his ear... it was a communicator their team used.

"Boss we got a problem here!" Konohamaru yelled

"Whats wrong Konohamaru?" Naruto asked

"A group of new gangs just showed up... we need your help! we are in in dire need of help... they are fast and... oh god... they are using modified airsoft guns... they just shredded the boxes we where using as covers" Konohamaru yelled.

"are you guys wearing the outfits I made for you and using the masks?" Naruto asked

"Yeah... don't worry... no one can see our faces right now" Konohamaru said

"Damn it... I'll be in 5, maintain radio silence... I will mute my mic until I get there" Naruto said

"Roger... please hurry" Konohamaru said as he dodged another round.

"YOU MISS ME BITCH!" Konohamaru said as Naruto cut off the line.

"Kage bunshin no jutsu" Naruto said as a single clone popped up

"I need you to go to the cram-school... I am needed elsewhere" Naruto said to the clone

The clone nodded and grabbed the school bag.

Naruto then pulled out something from his pants... it was a jounin outfit and he put it on the porcelain mask he had made for him

Ironically, the mask was that of a fox...

He picked up this thing from the ANBU squads back in his time, it protected their faces AND identities.

Konohamaru's request for help meant that things where dire indeed.

Naruto arrived at the warehouse distric a few minutes later... he used his chakra sensory and found his team inured and a lot of craks and dents in the walls and floor.

"Konohamaru... status report stat" Naruto ordered

"We where assaulted by a group... of... well..." Konohamaru said as he looked a bit ashamed

"a group of what?" Naruto asked

"girls... I think they are... well females" Konohamaru said

"Don't worry... women ARE scary... who are they?" Naruto asked

"I think they are from the female group Red Roses... but... they where our allies... they also have the same vision as us" Konohamaru said

"I see... I will see what I can do" Naruto said as he jumped into the fray

he only have a few seconds when he saw pink and yellow

*BOOM!* the ground exploded

Naruto had less than a second to avoid a powerful punch... the pinkette and blonde haired woman rose from the ashes... their eyes had a crazed look and where glassed.

"Hipnosis? no... a combination of drugs and hipnosis" Naruto analised.

The female duo then took 2 guns and begun to shoot at Naruto who jumped up and ran up the walls to hide in the rafters.

"Hey... Red Roses... stop shooting!" Naruto pleaded

They kept shooting but Naruto moved away...

he then threw a kunai and with a small paper note

*BOOOOM!*

the explosion threw them out of the way...

"Konohamaru! Wires!" Naruto yelled

Konohamaru emerged from the iron cages and jumped down with the wires, Naruto then grabbed the wires and begun to tie em down.

"Konohamaru... bring the IV drip! We have to flush the toxins from their bodies" Naruto said

"Boss... sorry... we got blindsided" Shino said as he got up, he had a few wounds on him

"Shika! You here buddy?" Naruto called out

"Yeah boss... I got a few injuries but otherwise fine" Shikamaru said as he wobbled to his boss.

"Konohamaru the IV?" Naruto said

"Here boss" he said as he brought the IV and the drip

"The fuck happened... the Red Roses would never use drugs... and to hipnotise them... someone is moving and trying to destroy the alliances" Naruto said as he inserted the IV drip on the two girls.

"So... what do we do about the hypnosis?" Shikamaru said as Konohamaru bandaged his arm and shoulder

"Let it to me... I can break it" Naruto said as he put his hands on the two girls foreheads

"_I hope I can still mold chakra as well as I used to_" Naruto thought as he pushed his chakra into their brains

*_Snap_*

Naruto's eyes twitched... he's done it... apparently his clones have been doing a great work lately.

Naruto panted... he has been VERY tired lately since he had mental training plus his studies

"Man... I just hope... I can pass that damned test" Naruto said as he fell down on his ass.

"Ah... yeah, you are taking a test to go to the same school as your sisters, right?" Shikamaru said

"Yeah... I promised it" Naruto said

"'and Naruto never breaks any promises' I know..." Shino said with a slight tone of amusement on his otherwise monotonous voice

"Anyways take the Red Roses away... put them on a safe location and put a note explaining the situation... I don't want any alliances broken for a stupid misunderstanding" Naruto ordered.

"Yes boss" They all said

"And guys... take this" Naruto said as he threw a few pills to Shikamaru, Shino and Konohamaru

"What are they?" Shikamaru asked

"Health boosters... they will allow you to heal a LOT faster than you would with rest and ointments, it accelerates your body's metabolism with almost no side-effects" Naruto said

"This looks home-made" Shino said as he analised the pill

"Yeah, took me a while to make the recepy, I been pouring over medicinal books and medicial palnt books to get this right" Naruto said

"And who tested it?" Shino said

"me" Naruto said

"so... those times you came to school feeling nautious..." Shikamaru said

"trial and error" Naruto said

They took the pill... it felt bitter but otherwise they felt a slight zinging sensation on their wounds

"Ok guys... I need to get home... Konhamaru.. you brought my change of clothes?" Naruto said

"Yes!" he said as he handed him a bag

His clothes where thorn and he couldn't just arrive home like that, his sister would have a panic attack.

He took a replica of his clothes out and put the on his outfit

"You guys need to train a bit more... but overall I guess you did well considering" Naruto said

"What are you talking about... it was a disaster" Shikamaru said

"You are alive no? Is all that counts... you guys managed to survive an attack by a doped opponent... 2 opponents to be exact" Naruto said "I am proud of you all... you are all growing strong" Naruto said with a smirk

His team smiled

"Let's head home" Naruto said as he disappeared

"Boss is quiet a good leader eh?" Shikamaru said

"Yeah... I remember how our lives where before he found us" Shino said

**Shino's flashback**

"Hey! Is the freaky bug boy!" a girl said

"Don't get too close he might have cooties" another girl said

a crowd of kids came over and pushed him over

"Hey give us your lunch money" the kids said

"leave me alone" Shino said

"GET THE FREAK!" the guys said as they chased after Shino who hid behind the tree

"zzzzz" Shino looked up to find the source of the snoring

"THERE HE IS! GET IM!" the guys said as they found Shino

Shino begun to ran as fast as he could but he tripped over a root

"Zzz*snortz* eh? What's with all the racket!" Naruto said as he jumped down from the tree

He then saw a group of 8 kids trying to beat up the other kid with shades

"Oi temes... how about you pick someone you own size?" Naruto said as he wobbled towards them since he was still half asleep.

"Who the hell you think you are?" the guys said

"I am Naruto... and I am the greatest one ever" he said still thinking he was in a dream

"GET HIM!" the kids shouted

Naruto moved like a leaf in the wind walking by the torrent of punches and kicks like a walk in the park avoiding each one and countering with a well placed punch in a soft spot in their bodies as he walked towards the other kid that laid bruised

"You ok?" Naruto asked

"Y...yeah" He said as he wiped the blood from his lips

"you seem to have a lot of problems eh?" Naruto said as he grabbed his water canteen and threw it to his face to wake up fully

"Who are you?" Shino asked

"The name's Naruto... and you?" Naruto asked

"Shino, thanks for saving me" Shino said

"Hey... how would you like to join my little group I am forming... like our own secret club?" Naruto said

"You... you sure you want me? People tend to not like me for what my dad and I do" Shino said

"You kidding! You are cool with me... I don't judge" Naruto said as ha smack his new friend's back"

**End flashback**

"Yeah... he's always been a crazy fool, he brought misfits like us together to work for a noble cause" Shikamaru said

**An hour later**

"I am home..." Naruto said as he found a plate wrapped all up with a note

"_Sorry we went to sleep already, we but your food on the oven and it should still be warm by the time you arrive, much love Ako and Riko_" the note read

Naruto sat down and sighed... he ate the food and left for his room

and true to fact they where asleep... but on his bed

"Aww what the hell... might give em a treat" Naruto said as he got ready for bed

"Good night nee-chans" he said as he gave them a kiss in the forehead and laid in between them.

The turned around and put their arms around him in a loving embrace

Naruto smiles... he loved this new life... and he was damn sure to protect this feeling with his own life

Chapter end


	4. Chapter 4

KissxSister Kitsune!

Chapter 4: The XXXmas incident, Karaoke and getting wasted, and New Years incident!

Naruto and his sister where celebrating x-mas by singing it away on a karaoke place called "Karaoke Dynasty"

His sister opened their party crackers and shot it out

"MARRY CHRISTMAS!" his sisters said with a smile

Naruto noticed something that made him a tad uncomfortable... they where wearing a rather skimpy Ms. Claus outfit

"And we are here... why?" Naruto asked

"Ah... how lame" Ako

"getting a reservation in this place was pretty difficult, you know?" Riko said

"And the making of the costumes too" Ako added

"Really? You made them?" Naruto asked impressed

"eh... yeah, we did" Ako said

"It looks rather flattering on you two" Naruto said

Ako and Riko blushed "Yiaahh... Naruto say more nice things" they said as they blushed.

"Besides you been in a rather foul mood... your classmates told us about it" Riko said

"_Note to self... find people who talked and beat them up for speaking_" Naruto mentally noted

"So... to cheer you up we are holding this party !" Ako said as she then walked to the phone

"Excuse me! We'd like oulong tea and 3 super-sized order of fries!" Ako ordered

"NOW LET'S SING THE NIGHT AWAY!" Ako yelled

Ako and Riko then begun to sing:

(Futari no honey boy)

futari no honey-boy shy-boy aijou hanbunko! onaji yane no shita de itsumo se mo takaku natta yo ne seichou ga ureshii yo (oneechan wa) kore kara wa amaetai nukegake wa shicha dame da kara otouto ni koi (honki de LOVE) shichatteimasu (ii jan) sono egao o hitorijime shitaku naru no ohayou no kisu sasete negao ni muchuu MU CHU CHU onaji yane no shita de itsumo futari no honey-boy shy-boy aijou hanbunko! kimi no mirai mimamorasete takumashiku natta yo ne amaenbou datta no ni (natsukashii ne) ano koro no omoide wa itsu made mo takaramono da yo otouto na no ni (dokidoki HEART) yuuwaku shitai (uzuuzu) shirokujichuu tokimeki ga tomaranai no okaeri no kisu sasete itsu demo muchuu MU CHU CHU onaji yane no shita de itsumo onegai honey-boy shy-boy shisen o sorasanaide kimi to mirai egakitai yo oyasumi no kisu sasete asa made muchuu MU CHU CHU onaji yane no shita de zutto ohayou no kisu sasete negao ni muchuu MU CHU CHU onaji yane no shita de itsumo futari no honey-boy shy-boy aijou hanbunko! kimi no mirai mimamorasete Naruto got into it as well and begun to drink the tea and begun to turn a bit red as he sang with his sisters... afterward he choose a song to sing solo...

(Monochrome no Kiss)

deai ni iro wa nakute MONOKURO fukinukeru  
itami goto kimi yudanemashou

kizuato tsuyoku nazoru youshanai aki ga kite  
suzushii yubi temaneku mama ni

toketa ato no yakkai na koori mitai na watashi o  
yasashiku sukutte uwakuchibiru de asobu

sore demo hitotsu no ai no katachi o sagasu  
tooku yori mo ima o musunda kareta hitomi wa  
dekireba kono mama tsutsumarete owaritai  
futari de himeta awai hada tsuki mo kakureteru

are kara ikuraka yoru suki ni mo narimashita  
izon no umi iki mo wasurete

muchuu no sono temae de namanurusa dake o nokoshite  
hikigiwa no bigaku tokuige na KISU kirau

hitori ni shinaide mou sasshite ayamete  
dono kotoba mo kimi no heya de wa surinukete iku no  
midarete nemutte sore ijou o oshiete  
egao no toi ni mayou toiki tsuki dake ga miteru

tsugi no nagai hari ga tenjou ni todoku koro ni wa  
kimi wa mou inai watashi wa mou iranai

sore demo tashika ni ai no katachi o sagashita  
tooku yori mo ima o musunda nureta hitomi wa  
dekireba kono mama tsutsumarete owaritai  
sono negai wa yoru wa munashiku asa o tsurete kuru

yasashikute atsukute hikyou na KISU de  
irodotte yo saigo no yoru tsuki ga terashiteru

His sister stared at him as his eyes held such emotion as he sung the lyrics perfectly and moved with the song as his mouth worded each word perfectly, some tears emanated from his eyes (dramatic effect) and a bit of sweat as he moved his hair (rockstar style)

Their sister looked at their younger brother with star filled eyes.

They sat down and begun to drink their tea and Naruto begun to space out a bit

"Hey Na-chan... why are you spacing out for? Hey!" Ako said as Riko continued to sip her tea.

"Hey this Olong tea tastes kinda funny no?" Ako said "Right, Riko?"

Said twin fell asleep on the couch with a red face on and a bit of drool... she was hammered.

Ako begun to sip more of her drink

Naruto drank it all and shook his glass and had a red colored face.

"_Wait... what if this isn't "Oulong tea", but that drink "Oulong tea highball" instead? In other words... __**ALCOHOL**__...____What to do... well who thought that Riko would be this weak to alcohol... well thanks to that..._" Ako said

She rose up and walked up to Naruto who was tanked

"What's wrong Na-chan? Bored?" Ako said

"Is kinda... hard for me... Being a brother... and protecting my nee-chans... I just wish I could show them... the things I do to protect them... and the restless nights I have... because of how I think of them" Naruto said

"Na-chan?" Ako said

"Geez... you silly" Ako said as she buried Naruto's face on her chest

"whenever you run out of energy, Na-chan... your sister will share hers with you, so you can feel free to spoil yourself as much as you like, whenever you want " Ako said as she snuggled him

"Okay... I won't hold back then... I have to tell you... I can be a bit of a devil myself" Naruto said as his canines elongated and his hair became a bit wilder and pulled Ako down, she was sitting on his lap

"Wha-what!" she said blushing a bit

"Before... when you rode me in that nurse outfit like this... the truth is... I was REALLY turned on you know?" Naruto said as his head wobbled left and right

"So you want to share your energy e~h? How about mouth to mouth?" Naruto said

"Eek!~N...Na-chan.." Ako said "_HE'S COMPLETELY WASTED!_" Ako thought.

Naruto pulled his sister closer and begun to kiss her and french her...

Ako then broke the kiss as she panted a trail of drool came from her mouth "_This IS a bit of an odd development, but... I suppose this is okay_"

"How's that? " Ako said "Sister's love injection"

"Uhmm... let's keep going honey" Naruto said as he pulled her again and begun to passionately kiss her

Naruto begun to suck her tongue and she begun to shiver "_no... stop... if you keep going like that... my mind... I'll melt...!_" Ako said as she begun to pant lustfully

Naruto then pushed it back

"uhmm... we need more stimulation... wait... I got it... a little app a friend gave me for my phone" Naruto said as he pulled his cellphone.

Naruto then pulled out his tongue

"_suck my tongue " _read on the cellphone display

Ako was taken back by this kind of thing... but nonetheless complied

She pulled out her tongue as well and licked his... and then begun to suck his tongue as she put her hands on her brother's face and pulled him closer to her.

*DING DING*

The phone then displayed something "_Switch_"

Naruto then pulled apart and asked his sister to pull her tongue out.

"_I got my doubts about this..._" she thought

Naruto then begun to do the same for her

"_Yah... what's this... it... it feels soo good... ahh... not good... I am... loosing my mind... it feels... ahh... ahhh _" Ako moaned lustfully as she begun to experience something close to an orgasm

Naruto then grabbed her shoulders... and pulled her dress down bearing her torso naked

"Wh... what are you doing Na-chan! I can't move!" Ako said

"Eh? How naughty... you didn't even bring a bra..." Naruto said

"That's not the case! It just came off along with my..." Ako said

"Ahh... I see... this will save me time... you see... I wanted to see just how aroused Ako-nee can get like this" Naruto said as he slurred a bit... he was never one who could hold his alcohol well, he moved his hands in a fashion akin to Ero-sennin.

"W... what's with those hand movements?" Ako said a bit taken back by this.

Naruto then pinched Ako's nipples and gently pulled them

"AAHH~!" Ako moaned in lust "W... WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE YOU DOING TO YOUR SISTER?" Ako yelled

"When girl's get aroused their nipples get hard right? So I'm seeing if... oh! It is! They are!" Naruto said exited.

"What? Sheesh" Ako said as she squirmed in place "I am not the only one who's gotten hard in here you know?" Ako said as she blushed

"Fucking shit no kidding... I couldn't call myself a man if I didn't get hard like this with a beautiful girl like you in my lap like this" Naruto said as he snorted a bit

"_Eh... a man? Yeah... Na-chan's a man... then I... am a beautiful girl..._" she said as she moaned in pleasure as Naruto pinched and pulled her nipples.

Ako begun to pant... she was feeling so alive right now... the felling of pleasure... being with the man she loves all alone... well not alone technically... but you get the idea.

"Hey... nee-chan..." Naruto said.

"Wh...what is it... Na-chan?" Ako said as she lustfully moaned feeling orgasmic feeling washing over her.

"I can't seem to remember...is it okay for an older sister... and her brother to do this kind of thing?" Naruto said, his eyes where glossy and was still under the influence.

Ako looked at Riko who was still out like a light.

"... Right now... Right now I am Oneechan Santa, so... it's okay" She said with a tender smile.

"I am glad..." Naruto said as he slid her dress even further down and begun to caress her skin and passed a small ice cube on her... she shivered in delight at the sensation and Naruto then begun to suck the trail of cold water it left on his sister's body

"AHH... Soo good Na-chan... please... more!" she yelled in a lust filled voice as her body shuddered in a wave of orgasmic pleasure.

*RIIIIIING! RIIING RIIING! *

The phone rung and Ako jumped out of Naruto and put back her dress

"ho-hold on please..." Ako said to Naruto

"You have 5 minutes remaining, so please get ready" the lady said

"Eh... ahh... uhm.. excuse me, but... I'd like to request... a time extension..." she said with a angelic face

"I am sorry but we are currently over-booked we cannot accept a time extension at this time" the lady siad

"_awww man... what a shame... oh well... 5 minutes should be more than enough for..._" Ako thought as she turned around... only to find Naruto passed out on the couch.

"Aww damn it... take responsibility why don't you" Ako said as she conked Naruto's head.

She sat down and a wet sound coming down...

"GYAH!" Ako yelled in fright "Oh no... how could I have gotten so..." Ako said to herself as Riko woke up.

"uh? I fell asleep? ...Ako...?" Riko said as she wiped her eyes.

"RIKO! Great timing, we've have only 5 minutes left!" Ako said as she backed up

"Could you wake up Na-chan for me? I've got to go to the bathroom" Ako said as she made a mad dash to the toilet.

"_Aww... I can't go home sopping wet like this! If I... if I had known it would turn out this way... I would have brought some extra underwear... I better bring an extra pair everywhere I go... I can't believe he was THIS talented... to make me cum from just kissing"_ Ako thought

They walked back home... Naruto had a slight headache but he was otherwise fine...

"Ako-nee, Riko-nee... thanks... I needed this a bit to light up my spirit... I feel asleep and I can't remember exactly what happened but I feel at ease now... and a bit happy" Naruto said

"Don't worry... sorry about being moody lately, but don't worry" Naruto said as he had a refreshed look

"Right" Riko said with a smile 

"_Sheesh... he really doesn't remember anything anything, uh... I am not sure if I should be grateful or depressed... but, Na-chan is unexpectedly..."_ Ako thought

"neechan... Ako-nee-chan!" Naruto called

"Argh! Oh yes?" Ako said as she goto ut of dreamland

"We said: Naruto was thinking that he wants to give us some presents as well..." Riko said

"Ah... it's fine! It's fine! Don't worry about it" Ako said "I got mine earlier so..." then she realised what she said and bleached

"Earlier...what... could it be while I was asleep you and Naruto.." Riko said as she got enraged

"Eh? N-no! Nothing happened!" Ako said hurried

"Spit it out Ako!" Riko said as she chased her twin

her skirt fluttered a bit "AHH! PLEASE WAIT! LET ME OFF THE HOOK! I'LL BE IN TROUBLE IF I RUN RIGHT NOW!" Ako pleaded

"what is she talking about?" Riko asked

"WHY MEE! NA-CHAN YOU JERK!" Ako said as she pulled her skirt down as she ran

"Eh? What did **I **do?" Naruto asked as he pointed at himself

**New Years Eve, December 31st**

Naruto, and his sister where cleaning the house to invite good fortune and decorating it with some statues for the year of the boar as well

Naruto was hanging upside down to clean some of the windows from the outside

"Wow... you are really good at that... how you do it?" Ako asked

"Well... I do help around on the gymnastics club every now and then... so is only natural that I be able to do this kinda stuff" Naruto said as he jumped down from the ceiling and landed

Ako, Riko and mother held a sign that said 10!

"Eh... what do you know... perfect score" Naruto said chuckling

"ALL DONE~!" Ako and Riko said as they sat down with a cold glass of iced tea on their hands

"well then, we're leaving" mom said

"take care kids... no anything you want... that goes double for you Naruto" his dad said as he nudged him with the elbow

*BAF *

He then walked away with a rather large bump on his head that had steam raising from it

"Sheesh... pervert... what do you think I am?" Naruto said

"Study hard okay sweety..." Mom said and then paused

"I wonder who you will be doing it with when we get back" mom said as she snickered.

"No one" Naruto said irritated

"BYE BYE~!" mom said as they drove away

"Sheesh" Ako sighed

"but mom might be right, since they'll gone for at least 3 days at most" Riko said

Naruto the realized the situation he was in

"Be nice to us" they said

"Na-chan" Ako said

"Na-kun" Riko said

"ah... crap... be nice... please?" Naruto said

**hours later**

"OH MY GOD! THIS RAMEN IS AWESOME!" Naruto exclaimed as he slurped the noodles down

"Na-chan... you look like you are eating like you haven't eaten in days..." Ako said

**Flashback**

"Okay people! We got training to do.. we are training on combat and manuverability in both enclosed spaces and open spaces, you people will attack me to kill and do your best, this is also my warm up... and begin" Naruto said

Shino pulled as set of daggers and dashed towards Naruto to stab him, Naruto jumped on his shoulders and kicked the back of his head, sending Shino towards Shikamaru who was using a laptop to analyze Naruto's movements, he then took a couple of CDs and threw em at him, Naruto dashed forwards and grabbed one on his mouth

"You know... I would have expect Kiba to do that" Shikamaru said

"ARGH! SCREW YOU!" Kiba said to Shikamaru as he jumped and slashed at Naruto using talons, Naruto bobbed about, Kiba then begun to unconsciously to channel a bit of chakra into the talons making their range a tad larger.

Naruto then pulled his ANBU styled sword and blocked his talons

"Oh? Looks like Kiba managed to push Naruto to use a weapon" Shino said surprised

"I GOT YOU BOSS!" Konohamaru said as he used a weighted staff to try and hit him... only for Naruto use kawamiri on Kiba

"WHAT THE FUC-! AGH~!" Kiba yelled in pain as he felt the power of a 40 lb weighted steel staff on his head... going downwards and kissed the floor.

"I... despise you... Naruto" Kiba said in pain.

"THAT WAS SOO COOL BOSS!" Konohamaru said as he looked at Naruto sitting on a metal container "HOW DID YOU DO THAT?" Konohamaru asked

"When you all get strong enough I will teach you better tricks than this" Naruto said with a smirk

"yeah...but while we are in the here and now... you mind untangling me from here?" Shikamaru said as he was dangling from the roof being tied up on ethernet cables from an iron beam

"Ah... gomen gomen... be right there" Naruto said as he

**Flashback end**

"Well... you can say I been working out a bit" Naruto with a sheepish grin and continued to drink the delicious ramen his sister made for him and took some fried fish as well

"as usual, you outdone yourself, thanks nee-chan" Naruto said with a bright smile

Ako then blushed "maah. Naruto is such a sweetheart" Ako said as she acted shy and coy, Riko just stared at them

"I remember you started doing stuff like this 3 years ago.. right?" Naruto said

"That's right... I wanted to help mom... and also..." She then kissed Naruto who blushed "You're always energetic after eating my cooking" she said

"AKO!" Naruto howlered

"Time to clean up!" Ako said cheerfully

Naruto grumped a bit as Riko stared at him hard

*kick *

"Ouch what the!" Naruto said

"What are you doing?" Naruto said as Riko looked at him angrily and kicked him under the kotatsu

"_I can't cook... and I make a mes of everything!"_ She thought as she continued to kick Naruto under the kotatsu

"Ouch... stop it!... fine.. I am going to fight back then!" Naruto said as he gently kicked as to not hurt her too bad

"oww oww!" Riko moaned in a bit of pain

they started to exchange kicks under the kotatsu as they had a bit of fun along the way, it had been a long tiem since they had played like this

"You are acting like a kid Naruto" Riko said smirking

"Aren't you the one who started this?" Naruto said

then Naruto smirked as he kicked once more... and...

"AHHH!" Riko moaned lustfully... Naruto then felt it where his foot was and became like a stone monument and crumbled

"yeah... sorry about that" Naruto said as he begun to remove his feet but Riko grabbed it and put it back where it was.

"I am not gonna accept that" Riko said

"Eh... I said I'm sorry...?" Naruto said

"Is not that, don't you want more of this...?" Riko said

Naruto blushed and Riko winked "It's all your fault" she said with a smile as she begun to masturbate with his feet as Naruto felt kinda freaked out

"Ri...Riko-nee! Stop this!" Naruto said as he kept his instincts on check (something he found hard to do with each passing day)

"You should know... I am not a little girl anymore" Riko said

"w... well that is true but..." Naruto said blushing at her insinuation

"No need to be shy, you've already seen **IT **in the shower" Riko said

"T...THAT WAS AN ACCIDENT!" Naruto said

"I also saw your sausage " she said

"Don't you sausage me!" Naruto said indignantly

"Ooh... ahh...uh...ah.. uuhh... ahh.." Riko moaned lustfully

"Rika...-nee?"

"I've started it..." she said with a slight blush

Naruto was confused

"I am in heaven " she said as she moaned in pleasure

Naruto then realized what she meant when he felt something moist and warm on his feet

"RIKA! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SING MY FEET FOR!" Naruto yelled

"AAHHH! NARUTO! SOOO GOOD! UGH... AHH!" Riko lustfully yelled

"Ahh... do you know Naruto... I'm all wet under your feet" Riko said as she looked at him with bedroom eyes, she panted

She kept on masturbating under the kotatsu with her face blushing red from the excitement

She sucked her finger as she let the waves of pleasure wash over her

"_Riko... looks so cute..._" Naruto thought

"_Ah shit!..._" Naruto thought... his shinobi was in attention

Riko looked at him and pouted "Using your feet for my pleasure... you must think I am a bad sister, right?" Riko said as some tears formed on her eyes

"Ah... nothing like that... sis is sis" Naruto tried to reassure her

"Maybe I can't be a bride anymore" Riko said

Riko then peered at him with puppy eyes

"Moh... at least say 'I'll take responsibility'" Riko said

"Eh? Why!" Naruto aske

"You hate it? Or think is a joke?" Riko said with a pained expression on her face

*CLACK *

the door opened to reveal Ako entering the room

Naruto and Ako where taken back by the sudden intrusion

"Eh? What's wrong?" Ako asked

Good... she was still out of the game.

"Nothing" Riko said

"oh... hey Riko... why is your face all red?" Ako said as Riko was blushing heavily from the excitement she was having under the kotatsu.

"Must be a tad hot under here" Riko said

"then leave the kotatsu... AH! You are sweating Na-chan!" Ako said

Naruto laughed sheepishly "I'll get out" Naruto said but then realized SOMETHING was still going on hard and strong

"I rather not" Naruto said

"_Or rather... I should say I can't! Right now... because SOMEONE is still playing footsies with my foot_" Naruto thought "_And something is kinda "happy" right now"_

"_Naruto... could it be...?_" Riko thought as to WHY he wasn't leaving

"TIME TO WATCH SOME NEW YEARS SHOWS! They are boring... but there's nothing else to do" Ako said

"_Ako is here... I HAVE to stop... but... I can't stop_" Riko thought as her panties begun to get soaked on her sweat

"_When are you going to stop? Ako-nee is not THAT dumb not to notice_" Naruto thought

Riko then stretched her feet and with the top of her toe begun to stimulate Naruto's rock hard erect friend

"_RIKA...! THIS...! ARE YOU NUTS!_" Naruto thought as she begun to rub his junk

"_Uhmm... it became this big... and for me... I am happy_" Riko thought as she smiled as she continued to pleasure Naruto like that

"_The tip of her toe... is wet... it feels... so good WAIT WHAT am I evn thinking! no BAD NARUTO BAD!_" Naruto thought

"_Wow... Naruto's... not just the shape... but it feels like is throbbing... ready to explode"_ Riko thought as they both closed their eyes to get washed over the sensations

"_I feel it!_" Both Riko and Naruto thought as they enjoyed the sensations

Ako was confussed "_What's going on? The table's been moving for quiet a while now_" Ako thought

Ako looked at Riko and then at Naruto and saw them looking down and blushing

She then begun to think...

*Disk Loading... please wait... Load Disk 2 *

*Disk Loaded... Game start *

"AHHHH! WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING!" Ako yelled as ye turned the kotatsu over.

**Moments later**

"Ah... the New Year's Eve Bell" Riko said

"RIKA! I HAVEN'T FINISHED LECTURING YOU TWO!"Ako yelled

As Naruto looked sheepishly

"Right now is an important period for Na-kun!" Ako said with a little anger vein in her cheek "So, don't do anything weird to him" Ako said

"you want to have fun with him too, Don't you?" Riko said

"No thanks" Ako said

"Don't force yourself" Riko said

"I SAID I DON'T WANNA!" Ako yelled

"Soo..." Naruto said

-pan out-

The twins where sitting in his lap trying to force the other away "How did it come to this?" Naruto said

"Why not have fun with all of us?" Naruto said and then mentally slapped and stabbed himself for uttering those most stupid words

"_I REALLY need to learn to think before I talk_" Naruto said as his sister jumped him and begun to huggle him... he resisted at first... but gave up

"Happy new years sisters" Naruto said as he pulled them closer to his chest.

"You too... our darling brother" they said as they simultaneously kissed his cheeks

Chapter end

I hope you like this chapter... more coming up... and doing more crazy stuff to this... is going to be a Naruto meets The breaker with kissxsis... so prepare to see some kick ass action... SOMETIME in the future... until then... enjoy the images in the profile... you might like em! also PLEASE vote on the poll going on in my profile


	5. Chapter 5

KissxSis Kitsune

Chapter 5: Turf war

"Oyabun!" Konohamaru said as he jumped from a tree

"hey there Konohamaru, what you got for me?" Naruto said

"Well... there is only some small news right now... there are some hecklers asking for protection money by the Chinese district, a new restaurant opened up, a new family moved in... consists on a pair of brothers... and also... the red roses sends their thanks and they apologize fro what happened... thought the pinkette was kinda mad that she was tied up in a Japanese bondage style" Konohamaru said as he nudged his boss

"it was an accident I swear! I wasn't even thinking what I was doing while I avoided those pellets from the gun!" Naruto excused himself

"I think there is a deeper meaning to that" Konohamaru said but then his face meet the pavement floor

"So...sorry... I went too far didn't I?" Konohamaru said as as rose from the floor

"AHEM... ANYWAYS... as punishment I will add 20 more pounds to your weights" Naruto said

"Can't I just take another hit and call it a day?" Konohamaru asked in a vain hope

"Not a chance Konohamaru-kun" Naruto said with a smile that looked like Neuro's (A manga... read it... is fucking hilarious and a tad violent at times... good read)

As Konohamaru walked the halls the people felt the building shake as he moved inch by inch as by an invisible weight

"I curse the day I told him about those special alloys" Konohamaru said as he trudged into the class

"I am going to get you Oyabun... and I am gonna get you good" Konohamaru said

"But until then Kono-kun... you are still a green horn" Naruto said as he appared hanging upside down from the window

Konohamaru gasped as he dashed (Read trudged) to the window, to see Naruto sitting there

"Oyabun! How are you doing that?" Konohamaru asked

"A LOT of practice" Naruto said as he jumped to the tree and then to the ground

"OYABUN! WHERE YOU GOING! YOU GOT CLASS!" Konohamaru yelled

" *BZZT * don't worry... I got to check on something... I found something out thanks to our friends at the red roses from Shizune-san... the drug they used was synthetic... and was manufactured by Hebi Enterprises... I am going to ask Shikamaru about this... he is home sick at the moment... don't worry... by the way... for yelling Oyabun out loud I will add another 10 pounds to the weights" Naruto said as he cut out communication

"N...no way... I won't be able to even move" Konohamaru said with anime tears

Naruto dashed away in a mad rush towards Shikamaru's house however he had to dodge many truancy police and some noisy adult.

Naruto then reached Shikamaru's home... for the high tech guy he was.. his house sure looked rather... traditional.

"Shika! Are you there?" Naruto called out

"Eh? How troublesome... Naruto? What are you doing here? Not that I am not happy to see ya" Shikamaru said

"I need your help... what can you tell me about Hebi Corp?" Naruto asked

"Uhmm... I see... you found the place that make the drugs uh? Well let's see... the CEO of Hebi Corp is... well dead so the one in control is his only son Kabuto Yakuze, he's currently making Hebi Corp into a medicine research and pharmaceutical industries" Shikamaru said

Naruto smirked

"You got something crazy planned don't you?" Shikamaru said

"Yea... but you guys can relax... I am doing this as a solo mission... I will however need you to assist me from the outside" Naruto said

"Let me guess you need the "tech" to get all the info you need on him to take down this empire...right?" Shikamaru said

"Nah... I want him brought to justice if possible... but if I can... I will blow the entire place to smithereens" Naruto said

"That's boss fer ya... let me see what I managed to swipe from dad's "office" fer ya, I'll give ya a call... seriously boss... you do so many troublesome things lately" Shikamaru said

"Thanks... and sorry to bother you... so... did the pill worked?" Naruto asked

"yeah... this and that are two different things, so don't worry boss" Shikamaru said

"Okay I better head back to class... else someone will know about the dummy I left to take my place" Naruto said

"Like anyone will notice" Shikamaru said

"I am letting that one slide cause you are sick... okay?" Naruto said as Shikamaru shivered

"Man... I got a scary boss right here... but he is a good boss" Shikamaru said as he begun to work on the items Naruto would need to get the info he needed

Naruto then took an easy way out... he told his bunshin to do a kuchiose no jutsu

"Welcome back boss" the clone said

"Thanks... you can disappear now" Naruto said as the clone went poff.

"Urg... what a boring class that was" Naruto said as he got the memories back

Naruto then passed his time in class and took his mock test... it was fairly easy and after that he had the rest of the day off

**With Ako and Riko on their school**

*BZZZT*

Both sisters looked on their cellphone and saw a text message from Naruto

"_Sorry sisters... I got a little errand to run... will be late, don't wait up for me!_ _Love Naruto_" the text said

"EH? Na-chan won't get home till later? Aww and I wanted to surprise him in bed" Riko said

"RIKO! You meany... I was planning to do that too" Ako said

**Back with Naruto**

Naruto sneesed and shivered "_Someone must be talking about me..._" Naruto concluded

He started to walk about the city when he spotted it... again building with two snakes eating each others tails.

"uhmm... time to get a job to get inside" Naruto said as he hid behind the building in an alley, after making sure there where no cameras he used a simple jutsu...

"Henge!" Naruto said as he disappeared in a poof of smoke and in place was...

"Eh... how about that... I friking look like dad did" Naruto said as he admired his henge... I wonder what my sister would do if they saw me like this... on second thought... I rather not find out" Naruto said as he shivered at the thought

He looked over the job board and tough on what he could get as a job

"Hello there" Naruto said to the rather cute receptionist who was busy with the computer "I am hopping you could help me... I heard there is a job as a costumer service assistant?" Naruto said.

"Yeah... so what... can I... do...for...you?" the girl said as she stared at Naruto's blue eyes and great smile... his hair floated about with the slight gust as he looked like a model of sorts, she was even drooling a bit.

"ah... yes... I-I-I... I think we have an opening for someone to help around let's see what I can do for you" she said as she got her files in order and left to see someone in charge in order to give him a job

"_Infiltration complete... phase 2 begins... find the bosses computer... I just hope Shika is up for this_" Naruto though under his henge

"Please come this way" the lady said

Naruto turned on a little camera trinket he got from Shika, is was small enough that he put it on his button on the shirt.

"Ah... I see... you are the one who got Shiria-san all riled up I see... so wonder... is not often we get a gaijin in here... pardon my rudeness" said a voice

Naruto turned around to see the person who talked to him...

"Yo! The name's Kakashi Hatakeru... nice to meetcha" said the silver haired person, like Shino he wore an allergy mask on... he looked at him and introduced himself they had small talk and the like.

"So where you from Hatakeru-san?" Naruto asked

"I am actually from Hokaido... moved here a couple months ago" Kakashi said

"Ehh? I heard is nice over there" Naruto said

"It is... but people need work to live" he said with his eye smile

"Anyways I need to get this to the boss man... maybe I'll make him wait a bit" Kakashi said as he snickered

"Say... can you introduce me to him?" Naruto asked

"Sure... he should be on his office" Kakashi said

"Say... where is the bathroom?" Naruto asked

"Hm? Should be down the hall to the left" Kakashi said... Naruto excused himself and left to the bathroom

"Kagebunshin no jutsu" Naruto said as he made a shadow clone

"You go on the the tour... I will go on the air duct" the real one told his clone

"yes boss!" the clone said

"Okay... I got a problem solved... now to infiltrate... *BZZZ * Shika... you awake there buddy?" Naruto said as he got in the duct vent

"Yeah... read you loud and clear there boss, troublesome... anyways... according to the readings on the building you need to crawl a couple minutes until you reach the objective" Shikamaru said

"good.. maintain radio silence... I will send you message in Morse code" Naruto said

"Roger" Shikamaru said as he sneezed

"Bless you" Naruto said

"Thanks... I feel like crap..." Shikamaru said "Over and out" Shikamaru said

Naruto pulled his cellphone and used the app Shikamaru did for him and downloaded the map of the vent system

"Okay I am there" Naruto said to himself.

"_Uhmm... this guy.. he till wears glasses and has that... I am an evil bastard look on him... now we wait a bit..._" Naruto thought

Naruto then saw his clone and the others leave and he crawled out of the vet... he spotted the camera and quickly put the cellphone screen with a picture of the office really fast

"Naruto be careful, the room is armed with sensitive pressure floor... and the computer must be hard to crack code" Shika said on the mic

"roger" Naruto said in a whisper

he then inserted a small USB flash drive with an uplink in order for Shika to take remote access of the computer

"Uhmm... not a bad encryption software... and only 32bit encryption? Child's play" Shikamaru said as he typed away on his computer

"Eh? What's this? Project Akatsuki? Sounds interesting" Shikamaru said

"Oh crap... he is coming back..." Naruto said as he panicked "How much till you get the info?" Naruto said

"Almost... DONE! Quickly get out!" Shikamaru yelled

"Too late" Naruto said

*click *

Naruto did another henge... he turned into

"A mouse? Damn... I need to get extermination in here stat..." the white haired boy with glasses said

the mouse then made a mad dash for the door

"eh... small pest... everything will soon be mine anyways" the boy said

Naruto then exited the place and undid the henge and undid the clone.

"Uhmm... good thing the clone said no to the job..." Naruto said

"Security... can you get me Mr. Michael... I need him to run a background on someone" Kabuto said

"Mr. Michael here... what can I do for you Kabuto-sama?" the person asked

"Run a background check on someone named, Minato Namikaze please" Kabuto said

**Back to Naruto**

"Shika... what you got in there?" Naruto said

"Naruto... you better made damn sure you did a good job at covering your tracks... this... this is huge... project Akatsuki... is not a normal drug... is a super drug" Shikamaru said surprised at this

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked

"Remember about that American manga I got from an uncle in America? About Captain America?" Shikamaru said

"Yeah... about making super...soldier... you don't mean" Naruto said

"Not like it... this drug boosts the body like it... but leaves the mind open to suggestions, meaning they become no more than overpowered puppets... but if they manage to get rid of that kink on the "wonder drug" you can imagine the results" Shikamaru said

"Send the drug files to Shino.. he has relatives who understand chemistry... they can tell us exactly how this drug works" Naruto said

"Roger... so... you managed to put the explosives there?" Shika asked

"No... to many innocent civilians there... not going to risk killing the innocent with the guilty" Naruto said

"Roger... and boss?" Shikamaru said

"Yes?"

"Awesome job out there... you should be working as a mercenary when we graduate high school" Shikamaru said chuckling

"Maybe... not discarding that idea over here" Naruto said with a few chuckles

"Anyways... I gotta call ya back... I got someone on my tail... he's quiet good" Naruto said

"Roger... get home safe" Shikamaru said as he cut the radio signal as to not be traced

Naruto pulled out his fox mask and put it on

"You must be good to sneak up this far to me" Naruto said

"Give me those files" a voice said

"I can't... I need this files to help my friends" Naruto said

"I don't believe I gave you a choice in the matter" the voice said as he dashed out and he heard the unmistakable sound of chirping birds

"_n...no way_!" however Naruto managed to avoid a fatal hit

"Damn... who are you!" My name is not important... I need those files... my family work is in there GIVE ME THOSE FILES!" the boy said

"Sorry but I can't just give this files all willy nilly like that... if you want em... take em thought guy" Naruto smirked under the mask

The boy jumped and kicked Naruto in the face, but he blocked it and twisted it and threw him into the wall... the boy used the wall and bounced back and kicked Naruto in the stomach

"URGH!" Naruto gasped in pain... he took the moment and hit him in the mask... the mask shattered to reveal.

Another mask

The boy twitched an eyebrow at this

"Did you really think I would let you see my face THAT easy?" Naruto said as he threw a smoke bomb on the floor

"What the!" the boy shouted

*BAMF CRACK SNAP *

He felt multiple blows on his body at the same time

the smoke cleared and he saw 3 similar looking masked wearing people right there, he couldn't see it but he was damned sure they where smirking

"Take this!" the boy yelled as he charged at managed to hit one of them...

*POOF! *

The person disappeared in a cloud of smoke and 2 more remained

"_Is like the chidori... but... there is no chakra on it... how is he doing it?_" Naruto thought

"Since I can't seem to be able to hit you... how about I just amp things up?" the boy said as he grabbed a can of aerosol and a lighter

"What the!" Naruto said as he made a improvised flamethrower

Naruto then heard a hissing sound

"Aww shit!" He yelled as the clone pulled him away and threw him high in the air

"Damn...that was close" he said

"So you are the real one..." the boy said

"sorry kid... but if you want this files that bad... I guess I gotta get serious with ya" Naruto said as he molded some of his chakra

"Electro shock palm!" the boy shouted as he used a palm strike charged with electric charges... Naruto dodged it and ripped his sleeve by grabbing it.

His arm had a few metal bars that conducted electricity to his fingers, that had a metal component but was not actually touching the skin

"_he is using technology to replicate the jutsus from my time... who is this guy?_" Naruto thought

"Damn it... the police are coming... I don't care how... but I am going to get those files sooner or later... count on it... dobe" the boy said

"_Dobe?... no way... it couldn't be_" Naruto thought

The person's hood fell out of place due to the speed... but it was unmistakable... the hair... the 'tude...

Sasuke... well this era's Sasuke... he was looking for something and the files where a clue...

"_Again with the avenging thing? Seriously... somethings NEVER change_" Naruto thought irritated as he vanished in a whirlwind of leaves

**With Sasuke**

"I am home brother" Sasuke said

"Welcome back? You hungry? I brought some food from work" Itachi said as he handed his brother something he cooked at work

"Thanks nii-san" Sasuke said as he sighed and sat down.

"What happened?" Itachi asked "you look like hell"

"I found them... no... someone found them and I found the person who has them" Sasuke said

Itachi arched an eyebrow

"You mean..."

"Yes... the original name was Project Amateratsu... until that bastard's father stole the project and tried to wipe us all to hide the truth... this was a wonder drug... to help people... now he is using it to create BOWs... it sickens me that the bastard has it... but even more... was that guy... the one who managed to steal the files from such a highly secured facility...and from under their own noses" Sasuke said

"Must been someone from a rival company?" Itachi suggested

"No... he was doing it for his own... he said "I need it for my friends..." I don't know why though.. and to boot... he managed to fend off my attacks... and THAT is what bothers me the most" Sasuke said

"Eh? He got out of the way of your Bio electric attack? The one you designed?" Itachi said

"yeah... kinda hard to believe... isn't it?" Sasuke said

"Tell me more" Itachi said to his brother

"He clone himself... his clones looked... solid but where unstable... they disappeared after a single hit, but they carry the same strength as the original" Sasuke said

"Interesting... maybe there is something I can still do... unfortunately... I still got this job... and this is the only thing that is keep this roof over our heads... don't cause too much troubles... ok Sasuke?" Itachi said as he scruffed his hair

"Yessh bro... I am not a kid anymore" Sasuke said as he blushed as hi brother's antiques

"Well I got to go back... I got another shift going on in 20 minutes" Itachi said as he put on a tux shirt and a vest and a bow tie.

"Sheesh brother... are you sure you are a waiter? You look like a guy that works dating women" Sasuke joked

"Not a bad idea... I might just do that" Itachi said with a smirk.

"Thye might die out of nosebleeds before they actually get to date you" Sasuke said

"Is both a curse and a blessing" Itachi said as he pushed his hair out of his eyes... thanks to THAT I get a lot of tips from the female costumers at work" Itachi said as he smirked.

"Good luck at work nii-san" Sasuke said as he begun to chow down the warm food brought by his brother

Itachi left as walked a couple blocks down as a blond haired boy passed him

"oops! Sorry sir" Naruto said as he continued to rush down the streets

"uhmp... kids this days" Itachi said

"Shikamaru... report status of the other info in the file I stole" Naruto said

"Not good... they got contracts with many government agencies... domestic AND foreign. Also they have some contacts with hostile countries and apparently even negotiate with terrorists and even helps tyrants stay in government as long as they get special "privileges" in the country" Shikamaru said

"Shikamaru... make sure you are not being tracked... I don't want ANYTHING to happen to you or your family" Naruto said

"Don't worry... I am using a dummy account and I am piggybacking my connection over 490 zombie slave computers around the world... is gonna drive em crazy" Shikamaru said

"Good... once you get better try coming to school... I got a hunch that some of the gangs might have heard about my little... intrusion" Naruto said

**Hebi Corp Main Building**

*CRASH~! *

"IS GONE! ALL THE DATA WAS STOLEN AND TAKEN! AND WORST... IT WAS DELETED! WHO DID THIS!" Kabuto said as he shoved his books computer and folder out of his desk and opened a little secret compartment

First he saw yellow... then nothing

"Wait... what was that?" Kabauto said as he made the camera go in slow motion...

He got nothing but a blob-ish blur... and then a kunai flying at the camera... even at 1 frame per second the... whatever it was, unidentifiable.

"How... how the hell is that even possible?" Who got inside here... I was not even out for a few minutes... the door was locked... wait... the vent system!" Kabuto said as he checked it

it was sealed...

"Then how in blazes they managed to get in...?" Kabuto questioned himself

Little did he know that the bunshin put on him a genjutsu that was near perfect... the vent had in fact ripped open... well... maintenance will take care of it later.

**With Naruto at the doorstep of his house**

"I am home" Naruto said as he opened the door and found his sisters asleep on the couch... they stayed up waiting for him.

"Damn... they are out cold... oh well... I better take them to their rooms" Naruto said as he carried his sisters and put them one in each shoulder

Naruto walked up the stairs and opened their rooms... then gently put a sister in her bed and gave her a good night kiss... and did the same for the other

"Sweet dreams Ako-nee, Riko-nee" Naruto smiled as he closed the doors

"And now... for my own rest" Naruto said as he dropped on his bed...

"I hate mornings" Naruto said as he fell asleep

He had a dream that night...

He was looking down at Konoha... all of it rebuilt... he saw his old friends all over and he found himself being held by two beautiful girls... they looked... familiar

"Wake up Na-chan" the lady on the right told him

"Wake up Naruto... you have to wake up"

"_Wake up? From what?... ohhh..._" he thought.

He opened his eyes and saw his 2 sisters on each side snuggling against him "had a good dream?" Ako asked

He then felt something pulling his cock and found out it was Riko.

"Apparently he did" Riko said with a sly smile

"EH! Who made that?" Ako said with a childish smile

"Riko... stop giving her weird ideas... and... FOR THE LOVE OF GOD STOP TOUCHING ME THERE! SHEESH..." Naruto said as he kicked both sisters out

"from so damn early in the morning... seriously" Naruto said as he got up...

He then saw the.. ahem... morning wood he had

"I better go to the bathroom... and shower in cold icy water... I hear Alaska is in winter this time of year... wonder if that would be cold enough" Naruto said

"Sorry" Riko said "I just wanted to give you a nice wake up call"

"_And it woke something alright_" Naruto thought bitterly

"Naruto... do well ok? We are waiting for your coming to our school... and somewhere else" she said with a seductive smirk.

"Riko... no... bad Riko-nee... bad" Naruto said as he wapped her in the head with a rolled up newspaper

"Ouch... Naruto... how mean" she pouted

"Arrg... just... just get out... I at least want the bathroom to be my palace of solitude" Naruto said

"Fine... but we better get to do something "especial" later ok?" Riko said with a wink

"I want this day to end fast" Naruto said as he sighed

**At school**

"Well... I am going to take the damn forsaken test" Naruto said

Shino passed by and stealth-fully passed a note

Naruto nodded and walked away... the silent and cardinal rule of the gang... to act as if they don't know each other as to not to associate them with him if his cover is blown (Not that there was a chance, his henge were perfect), but it never hurts to be prepared.

Naruto opened the note...

"_Good luck with the test... the gang is rooting for you... just so you know... we also applying to the same school as you... so do your best, you sisters are waiting for you as well don't disappoint them_" the note said

"_Sheesh... you guys_" Naruto thought with a smile as he burned the paper on his hand with a small flame jutsu

Naruto waled into the class with his ID and sat down and saw the test

"_This... this... This is what I worked with Ako-nee! This part is easy_" Naruto thought as he remembered his tutoring with his sister.

Most of the test was easy thanks to the tutoring... and now was some of the hard part he couldn't remember or didn't study he decided to do what he DIND'T do at the first chuunin exams...

that's right... cheat.

There is no guilty conscience... this is a mission... the mission is to pass the test, for that I need info, he needs it now... to ensure his passing grade he needed to get the info

He concentrated and thought... "_I got something on my arsenal of jutsus... one given to me by my close friend... Ino Yamanaka... thank you for your teaching on your family jutsus_" Naruto thought as he saw the smartest guy in the room

"Shintenshin no jutsu" Naruto whispered as his mind invaded the smart guy's psychi...

"_Memorize it all... and now... leave the body"_ Naruto thought as he memorized the answers and left the body

Naruto begun to jot down the answers and then patiently waited for the bell to ring...

"_Come on... ring already!_" Naruto thought

The bell rung in about 10 minutes after... but it felt like an eternity

"WHOOO! FREEDOM!" Naruto yelled as he dashed out of the school to the streets.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU KIDS DOING! THIS IS THE THIRD FLOOR!" A teacher yelled as Konohamaru, Shino and Shikamaru followed by Kiba jumped out from their own classes

(Konohamaru was in class 2-C, Shikamaru in 3-A and Kiba in 3-B they where in opposite sides of the building)

"WOOOH! FREEDOM!" Kiba yelled as he landed in all fours

"Ah... finally... time to relax and forget all about the tests... now we just wait for the ax to drop" Shikamaru said

"Did you even had to try?" Naruto asked

"... that is really a dumb question... Shikamaru should be in college by now" Shino said

"Yeah... but" Shikamaru said before he was interrupted

"too troublesome... I know... okay guys... once we get into highschool we can act like friends in there... I will need your help more than ever" Naruto said

"To 'Protect' your sisters right?" Shikamaru said

"Yeah... we will take complete control of the school... the underground part that is" Naruto said

"So... when do we start training?" Shikamaru asked

"I will let you know... until then... train on you own guys... expand on what I thought you... the sky is the limit" Naruto said

"chech... so troublesome... but I got to admit... I kinda like this... it makes me feel alive... better than what I was before" Shikamaru said

"Yeah.. you were a shut-in... and you never even talked" Naruto said

"Well guys I got to go" Kiba said

"Mom on her mood again?" Naruto asked

"AND sister as well... man you are lucky with you sisters... mine will neuter me! And worst... she is on cooking duty" Kiba said

"I am...sorry" Naruto said

"Yeah... you don't happen to have a pill to help me numb my tongue?" Kiba asked

"Nop... sorry... but I will work on one" Naruto said patting Kiba's shoulder

"Later guys" Naruto said

"Later oyabuun" Konohamaru said

**Chapter end**

Sorry for the short chapter... hope you like it... also please visit my profile for artwork for the fic... leave a comment since is linked to deviant art XD

Some notes:

Hades252 2 (): yes... the manga IS that ecchi... however is censored or implied... (the foot sex however was pretty graphic... you can find the manga at mangareader (dot) net

legendarygamer (): Yes, a law book... he wanted to find out if this is actual incest or not... XD

Also... you two? you need to set an account, I can't messaage you or anything... and I can't ask you some questions I would like to ask like this... or to say how x and y thing you say is true or about a suggestion or whatever... anyways PLEASE you two... MAKE A DAMN ACCOUNT XD is free!


	6. Chapter 6

KissxSis Kitsune!

Chapter 6: The Turf Wars (continued)

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THERE ARE NO RECORDS!" Kabuto yelled as he trashed the computers

"Minato Namikaze does not exist! But how! He had all the papers... and even screened him in the computer at first and came out with a lot of hits on his work history" a security expert said.

"Impossible... no none but... government? Secret service? Competition? Freelancers?" Kabuto said worried... then he noticed something...

"AN EXTERIOR ATTACK ON MY COMPUTER! HOW!" Kabuto roared

"People... I need people to counter track the attacker... WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR! NOW!" Kabuto yelled

"_I bet... is from those siblings... the y think they can bring me down? Not a chance... I worked my hands to the bone... I stabbed many people to get here... and dirtied my hands with much blood... you think I will let this go? I will destroy this guy... and everyone he is associated, the blond guy... I will find him and kill him personally_" Kabuto said as he fixes his glasses as a glare came out of them.

"Michael?" Kabuto called

A tall Russian guy came out, his hair was black and flowing

"Yes young master?" he called out

"Let's head to the training facility... and have the scientists improve the serum... I want it to be perfect for once I use it for my own needs" Kabuto said as he smirked evilly and walked

The Russian smirked... this person was a real fun to work with... the darkness and cunning... he was one of the few... that could make a revolution start... and bring with it a mist made of blood... his favorite kind of revolution... the ones build on dead people's and the tears of the innocent.

"Come on Michael... I need you to train me again... teach me the murderous command sambo... master" Kabuto said with a smirk

"Yes young master" the Russian said as he opened the training facility underground.

"Time to learn of murder... young master" Michael smirked as he closed the underground door

The essence of war is to kill... and in this world of business... is war twenty-four seven.

**With Naruto... the next day on the harbor pier**

"Guys... we are going to have a bad fight going on... so we need to train our asses off... for that reason... I called the king and the 2 queens in here, we are going to needs ALL our allies" Naruto said

"EH! You mean... the hottie red-haired girl is coming?" Konohamaru said as he got exited

"keep your pants on kid... show respect for the queens" Naruto said

"like you show for your sisters" Konohamaru said... then he meet the floor again

"I heard that gaki" Naruto said with an anger vein on his head

"You need to cure your subordinates of his stupidity there king of fire and shadows" said a female voice

Naruto looked up to see a rather... buxom-ish young girl... to her side was a young girl with short dark hair, a girl with a lavander hair, a girl with long brown hair tied up on buns, a girl with blond hair and a girl with pink hair...

Naruto wanted to tear up... they where back... somehow... his old friends... rivals... they all came back to him as he could summon them back... but they weren't his old friends... they where different people... and now... his friends, though in different time... came to him once more

"I think we should hurry this up... my brother is dying to try a few tricks he picked up with strings... and my sister is still crushing on you... blonde idiot" Gaara, the king of Dessert middle high school said

"Sorry... what can I say? I am just that good looking" Naruto said

"ANYWHO... I am calling this meeting of the rulers to give some grave news" Naruto said switching into Rokudaime mode.

"Uhmmm what's a gaki like you calling us here for?" said the older women

This lady was Tsunade... head nurse of the hospital... she was the founder and current leader of the red roses... an all female gang.

The one with the red hair? He was Gaara of Dessert middle High... he's the bloddiest fighter ever... he fights with the sheer power of his mind... once hi unlocks his "demon" within … he fights with the power of berserking... overriding the limits of his body by pushing it with his mind to the limits... but with the current threat looming over them... this was not enough...

No where near it

"Ladies and gentlemens... I am calling you here for a single reason... there is a dark time coming to our city... the name is a drug named... Akatsuki" Naruto said

The people stood silent... "Shika, please slides" Naruto said

Shikamaru keyed on his laptop and the projector flared to life and showed the chemical composition of the drug

"Shino... please take it from here with Shika" Naruto said

Shino the begun to explain about the drugs effect on people on Shikamaru put in his 2 cents as well by making a graph of the explosion of crime sprees by the people being used as unwilling test subjects by the Hebi Corp

"Are kidding me? How did a middle school student like you managed to get all this info from a place like that? Not even my yakuza have access to the equipment and skill set necessary to pull this off!"the queen of roses yelled

"Because... I got skills from another time... another life... a life that was meant to be buried... I am going to show and instill on you all those skills necessary to fight this corporation... all I ask...in return is that we form a single entity... a group of people to protect the citizens and normal people who live in the light" Naruto said.

"Don't you live in the light boya?" the blond haired queen asked

"I don't live in the light... I co-exists with it... you could call it... living a double-life" Naruto said

"Wait... I heard of you... aren't you the kid with the twin sisters?" the queen asked

"Look... all I say is this... wait... we are missing someone... where is the queen of water?" Naruto asked

"She couldn't come... so she send me in her place... right now she is on bed with the flue... I hope I can be of help... I think" said a boy with a light hue of blue colored hair

"What's your name?" Naruto asked

"M... my name is Choyuro... one of the seven blades at the service of the princess of water... I hope I can be of help in this times of need" Choyuro said "I hope" he added.

"Uhmm... is okay... as a mater of fact I need all of you to come later... we are going to do some training for actual combat like I did" Naruto said

"I don't know... this is pretty big" The queen of roses said

"I Think... this might be a good idea... I believe we should join" Choyuro said

"I don't like the idea of this kind of drug anywhere around my school grounds or around people that I protect... and this might affect the place where I live as well" Gaara said

"Show us what you can do... and I will decide afterward boya" said the queen of roses

Naruto sighed... "who do I have to fight?" Naruto said

"A king has to battle another king... but I guess a queen might do fine" she said as she charged with her super strength (compared to be a tad higher than an average martial artist)

"How can you move that well with THOSE things weighting you down?" Naruto asked

An anger vein popped on her head "ORAH!" She yelled as she punched the wall cracking it

"Kage bunshin no jutsu!" Naruto cried out as 4 clones popped out surprising everyone in the field

"What the hell!" the queen of roses yelled as she was grabbed by the clones

"You loose" Naruto said as he put a blade on her cathoric artery

"What... how?" the queen of roses asked

"This... is a portion of my abilities... I got more skills that you can imagine... something like this" Naruto said as he used a henge and changed into a copy of the queen of roses... then into Gaara and then into Minato (something that gave the girls a nosebleed) and then into his old self from his past life (witch made a lavender colored girl blush and pass out)

"How... how are you doing that... that is scientifically impossible" the queen of roses said

"because... this isn't science this is a ninja thing" Naruto smirked... and what I did was a ninjutsu..." Naruto smirked

"Can... can anyone learn this?" Gaara asked

"Yeah... I been training my guys to be able to use a bit of their own, they are not capable of using ninjutsu or anything... but I expect them to be able to after this training session I got planned... I expect you all to be able to do so" Naruto said

"So... if we are going to unite... what will it be the name of our merry band?" Gaara asked

"Konohagakure... the city hidden in the shadows of the leaves" Naruto said

"Peotic... I like it" said the queen of roses

"sounds a bit girlish... but I guess we don't wanna attract any undue attention" Gaara said

"I think.. the princess will like it, I hope" Choyuro said.

"Very well... I hope we can work along... how should we call you since you will be our new boss?" Choyuro said

"call me... the hokage" Naruto said with a smile.

"The shadow lord eh? Nice... suits you well" Shikamaru said

"This is how is going to go... Red queen... might I know your true name?" Naruto asked

"Tsunade... that's all you need to know" Tsunade said

"Very well.. and Choyuro? The name of the princess?" Naruto asked

"Mei Terumisu" Choyuro said as he blushed at saying her name "I am one of her guards" he said as he fixed his glasses

"Good... give my heartfelt love and this as a token of appreciation" Naruto said.

He then handed a small pendant to Choyuro "Don't worry... is nothing like that... as a matter of fact I want to train you to protect her even more than usual" Naruto said as he patted him.

"So... what now?" Tsunade asked

"Shikamaru, hand them to them" Naruto said

Shikamaru then opened a small box and showed them high tech communicators to them

"You like ridding high tech eh?" Tsunade said with a smrik... this looks military grade" she said

"So... the yakuza princess knows of this?" Naruto said

"Don't worry about me honey... you should worry about the people you want to protect" Tsunade said.

"Don't worry... I keep my promises... that is my nindo" Naruto said as he put his hand forward

"For peace" Naruto said

"For love" Tsunade said

"To protect" Gaara said

"For friends" Chuyuro said

"From this point on we move as a single entity... let those who wish to harm those in the light worry about us who dwell in peace" Naruto said

"This kid sure could make a hell as a boss of Yakuza" Tsunade said licking her lips seductively

"Boss... you know the rules of the Red Roses, no romantic relationships with anyone" said the pinkette

"Sakura... don't you remember... there IS no Red Roses anymore..." Tsunade said with a predatory smile

"Uhmm he's not bad looking either" the blonde girl said

"Ino? You too?" Sakura said

"Anno... I... I think" the lavender haired girl said

"This... this is like an epidemic!" Sakura said "Hinata, you just can't succumb to his wiles, man are horrible creatures" Sakura said

"Bad experience?" Hinata said

"The worst" Sakura said remembering her could been rape by the guy she loved...

"not all men are made from the same mold you know?" Ino said with a seductive smirk

"You may be right... but I don't like to take my chances" Sakura said

"With this we all have communication anytime anywhere in here... after graduation we begin? Roger?" Naruto said

"Yes sir!" they all said in salute

"Good... Shikamaru please show the lovely ladies how our little group works and give them all this little... 'badges' of membership" Naruto said handing some headbands to Shikamaru

"Boss... those are" Shino said

"Yes... this would have been only for you guys... but due to my calculating something like this happening I asked Konohamaru to sow me where a metalshop was to make this headbands like the old ones I had" Naruto said

They all put their headbands in different locations... some put on on their arm, other as intended put it on the heads and others around their waist.

"Wellcome... to the new protection of this city, we... among with any other competent people I might find that dewells within the shadows of the light... or those of the light that can live in the darkness of shadows... will join us to further increase our forces... we are all now a family... if anyone needs help from someone... be it schoolwork or monetary help, WE ALL pinch in to help any members... we have a golden rule here... "Those who abandon the mission are trash... but those who abandon their friends are lower than that"" Naruto said as he looked away from his new crack team he had formed... yeah... he felt like Rokundaime Hokage all over again.

"Have this masks... we don't want anyone knowing who we are... that way this masks are all that stand between them... and the people in our lives... Shikamaru here will go over more specifics... I have to get back home... my sisters will be worried sick if I don't get home on time today" Naruto said as he chuckled a bit, he then jumped from the rooftop and the people dashed over to see their new leader become a splat in the ground...

only thing was... he wasn't even there... his body was gone... and there was no sound

"nice trick... I would like to know how to do that" Ino said surprised

Naruto appeared on the other building and jumped down and slid down the wall

"Wow... looks like... parkour?" Hinata said

"Yeah, boss had us drilling us on that, helps us to get out of trouble fast in case of emergencies" Shino said as he fixed his shades

"Uhmm... he is a good leader... actively teaching his underlings how to survive" Tsunade said

"You are wrong" Konohamaru said as he swung from a cable "We aren't underlings... we are teammates... a family even, something like a yakuza... but without the crimes... ermm... no offense princess" Konohamaru said

"None taken boya" Tsunade said.

"Let us be friends" Konohamaru said as he stretched his hand out as well as his other team members.

They held hands and smiled "Glad to be on the same team" Tsunade said

"Anyways... how about we split... after all... I am kinda hungry" Konohamaru said sheepishly as his stomach grumbled

"How about we eat... on me... I am feeling rather hungry myself" Tsunade said "Shall we go to one of my restaurants?" Tsunade said with a tender smile

"Thank you very much princess" Shino and Shikamaru said.

**With Naruto**

"I am home" Naruto said

His sisters jumped him but he simply jumped over them and smirked, "not this time sisters" he said as he dodged his sisters affections

"Na-chan, you are sooo mean... after we went to the trouble to get this" Ako said as she got a pair of tickets

"Mom and Dad got us this tickets for you... you finished your tests... so now... you need to relax and unwind" Ako said with a tender smile

"awesome! I been meaning to relax a bit...got a LOT of time to get back from those damned tests I was studying for... and... Ako-nee, Riko-nee...?" Naruto said

They turned around with confused looks and Naruto hugged them both "Thanks a lot, you really saved my ass" Naruto said "Thank you two for the tutoring you've given me... and the help I needed... and the encouragement... I..." Naruto said as his sisters glomped him

"Come on and get ready! We are heading for the hotsprings" the sisters said

**BBQ BAR AND GRILL**

"Say... how about to celebrate... we head to the hot springs?" Tsunade said

"Really? That would be awesome! I needed to get out of the testing thing... my parents will be gone for a time being... so I get to be my own man for the time being" Shikamaru said

"I would like to go... but my grandad probably would have some problems with it" Konohamaru said

"Oh? Of what?" Tsunade said

"Well... no offence but my grandfather also has control of yakuzas... and you being the princess... kinda puts a LOT of red tape on his decisions... I think is rather stupid.. rather than fighting each other we should all be working together for a commun goal... to restore this city to it's former glory" Konohamaru said

"You got a long road ahead of you young man... ahh...if only I was a couple years younger" Tsunade said

"Cradle robber" Ino said as a joke

They all laughed at the joke including the princess

"So... when do we leave?" Shino asked

"Tomorrow at early sun... provided I don't get hammered" Tsunade said as she took a swing of Sake "KYAAAH! That hits the spot" Tsunade said as she wiped her lips.

"Eh... why not... I am underage... but I would like a swing of it" Shikamaru said

"Just water... I rather be the only one with ANY recollection of what happens here... might make a funny Youtube video out of this as well" Shino said chuckling

They all looked at Shino...

"Wow... I never knew you could make a funny... you where always the straight man in the group" Shikamaru said

"I can do funny... I just choose when it will have the most impact" Shino said as he shrugged.

"Anyways... let's pack our bags... we are going on a hot springs trip!" they all said as they did a cheer with their cups and glasses and, in Tsunade's case, bottle(s).

**At Naruto's home**

Naruto then shivered violently

"Is something wrong Na-chan?" Ako asked

"No... I just feel cold shivers all of the sudden" Naruto said

"how about I make you a nice pork ramen for you and then you go to be? We are going to the hot springs first light tomorrow" Ako said.

"Thanks.. I am just gonna shower... and NO surprises... PLEASE!" Naruto begged

They sighed, "Fine" they said resigned to it

After showering they sat down and enjoyed a nice dinner with his sisters

after it was all done he went to sleep... tomorrow it might either be a great day... or a hellish nightmare... he hoped for the first rather than the former.

Chapter end

Sorry for this extremely short chapter... but now the story tenses... what will happen? Will the sister discover the secret life of the teenage ninja/jinchuriki?

Will Tsunade have a thing with Naruto? (She is close to 18 in the fic people so she is not an old hag)

What will happen with Konohamaru? Will his mouth get him in trouble with Naruto... again?

All will be answered in due time... until then... how about reading my other works? XD

also as I said there is a poll open on my profile... vote for your favorite fic... if you got any ideas for fics send em to me... I will screen witch I will/might do... and I hope someone else makes a kissxsis/naruto crossover... XD


End file.
